


Fiction OrelxGringe — Dis-moi qui tu es.

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), ORELGRINGE
Genre: M/M, attirance, rencontre, sexualité
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Guillaume vient en aide à un jeune garçon du prénom d'Aurélien en pleine nuit. Il l'héberge chez lui pour la nuit et très vite se rend compte qu'il aimerait en apprendre plus sur lui.
Relationships: OrelxGringe
Kudos: 1





	1. Partie 1.

Guillaume était en train de marcher dans la nuit noire lorsque, en tournant à l'angle d'une rue, il entendit des cris de douleur venant de sa droite. Il s'arrêta net dans son élan et osa jeter un regard curieux vers la ruelle sombre et quelque peu menaçante, afin de comprendre d'où pouvait bien venir ces cris. Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher car son regard se posa directement sur trois personnes en train de proférer des insultes à l'encontre d'une quatrième, au sol. Sans bien savoir ce qui le poussa à agir, Guillaume se précipita dans leur direction et en l'entendant les interpeler, les trois hommes se retournèrent vers lui.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?! »

Ces derniers ne prirent pas le temps de lui répondre et partirent en courant, avant même qu'il n'arrive à leur hauteur. Guillaume s'arrêta alors et fronça les sourcils, surpris de les avoir mis en déroute si facilement, avant de reprendre sa respiration. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se précipiter ainsi sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences auparavant ? Il avait de la chance que les trois hommes aient fuit en le voyant courir vers eux ou bien il aurait sûrement passé un mauvais quart d'heure. _Comme..._ Il baissa les yeux au sol en entendant un faible gémissement à ses pieds et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine en y apercevant une silhouette affalé de tout son long. _Il n'avait donc pas rêvé_. C'était bien des cris de douleur qu'il avait entendu, bien qu'étouffés par les voix des autres hommes qu'il avait réussi à faire fuir.

« Eh... Eh... Regardez-moi. Tout va bien, ils sont partis... » dit-il en se penchant vers la silhouette qui gémissait faiblement au sol.

Celle-ci réprima un autre gémissement en entendant sa voix et il eut l'impression de la voir trembler faiblement. Il avança prudemment sa main vers la silhouette pour l'aider à se redresser et lorsque cette dernière le sentit la toucher, malgré le fait qu'il essayait vraiment d'agir avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il la sentit le repousser faiblement.

« N-Non... gémit la silhouette alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser un tant soit peu, afin de s'adosser contre le mur de la ruelle.

— Je suis désolé, je veux simplement vous aider... Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, je vous promet. »

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de poser, délicatement, sa main sur le bras de l'autre personne, afin de l'aider à se stabiliser dans une position assise. La silhouette essaya un instant de le repousser avant qu'il ne sente ses forces l'abandonner et Guillaume en profita pour l'aider à s'adosser au mur, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse y trouver une stabilité.

« Je ne suis pas... comme eux. » murmura-t-il alors qu'il approchait une main du visage de la personne, essayant ainsi de dégager ses cheveux de devant ses yeux pour voir ces dernier.

La personne entrouvrit les yeux d'un air épuisé en sentant ses doigts se frôler un passage à travers sa frange et Guillaume sentit son cœur s'arrêter littéralement dans sa poitrine en croisant son regard si sombre. Si sombre et si _fatigué_.

« Vous- Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda Guillaume en s'apercevant que la personne n'était autre qu'un garçon d'à peu près la même tranche d'âge que lui.

Le garçon le dévisagea un instant avant de secouer la tête doucement et Guillaume soupira silencieusement. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas lui donner sa confiance aussi facilement. Pas juste après s'être fait rouer de coups. Le pauvre garçon était _terrifié_.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Guillaume, tentant ainsi de le rassurer en montrant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Le jeune garçon prit plusieurs longues inspirations avant de relever le visage pour le regarder :

« Au-Aurélien.

— Enchanté Aurélien. Moi c'est Guillaume. Est-ce que tu arrives à te lever ?

— J-Je peux essayer. »

Aurélien esquissa un geste afin de se mettre debout et Guillaume se dépêcha de lui venir en aide en le voyant réprimer un grognement de douleur. Il entoura la taille du garçon de son bras et vint poser une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de tomber en avant.

« Tu as beaucoup mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il en lançant un regard soucieux au garçon aux cheveux noirs et lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête sans jamais venir rencontrer son regard, Guillaume poussa un petit soupire. Il faut que je t'amène à l'hôpital alors...

— N-non, non...! Pas l'hôpital...

— Mais... commença Guillaume d'un air confus avant qu'Aurélien ne l'interrompe à nouveau.

— S'il-te-plaît... Je ne veux pas y retourner... »

Cette fois-ci, les yeux sombres du garçon vinrent trouver les siens et Guillaume y décela un air de détresse si intense qu'il n'eut d'autres choix que de hocher la tête.

« D-D'accord... Pas l'hôpital... Mais où est-ce que... Il faut qu'on te soigne... Tu as l'air bien amoché et-

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en sortirai, d'accord ? Merci d'être venu à mon secours, lui sourit le garçon aux cheveux mi-longs en se détachant de lui.

— Hein ? Mais non, s'écria Guillaume en l'attrapant par l'avant-bras pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler au sol. Aurélien, tu tiens pas debout. Je vais certainement pas te laisser seul après ce qui t'est arrivé.

— Guillaume... Je t'assure... murmura le garçon en le repoussant faiblement et Guillaume le vit vaciller sur ses jambes.

— Non mais regarde-toi... marmonna Guillaume entre ses dents en le rattrapant de justesse. T'es bien trop faible. T'as dû perdre beaucoup de sang...

— S'il-te-plaît... Pas l'hôpital...

— Alors je te ramène chez moi. C'est à même pas cinq minutes d'ici. Je t'emmène dans un lieu sûr et où je pourrais regarder tes blessures. D'accord ? »

Guillaume frôla du bout des doigts la frange ébène du garçon qui reposait de tout son poids sur lui et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux pour lui lancer un regard exténué. Il le vit plonger ses yeux dans les siens comme à la recherche de réponses et, finalement, Guillaume le vit fermer les yeux avant d' hocher la tête doucement. Guillaume attrapa son sac au sol avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille afin de l'aider à avancer. Le garçon semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et, lorsqu'il le fit, plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, Guillaume grogna de frustration en le sentant lui échapper. Il resserra donc sa prise sur sa taille afin de le maintenir debout et l'entraîna du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à chez lui. _Tiens bon, Aurélien. On y est presque_.


	2. Partie 2.

Guillaume sortit de la salle de bain avec un gant de toilette humide et se dirigea vers la silhouette allongée sur son canapé. Aurélien n'avait pas bougé. Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à gravir les escaliers jusqu'à son petit appartement et à ouvrir la porte de chez lui, il s'était dépêché de déposer le garçon inconscient sur son canapé, afin de l'amener à s'allonger. Il avait poussé un long soupir de soulagement en les sachant désormais en sécurité dans le calme de son petit appartement et il l'avait observé un instant avant de se tourner vers sa salle de bain afin d'aller y chercher de quoi apaiser les blessures du plus jeune. Guillaume déposa la petite trousse à pharmacie sur la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé, près d'Aurélien, avant d'avancer une main hésitante vers son épaule afin de le réveiller :

« Aurélien...? » l'appela-t-il doucement, laissant sa main reposer un peu trop longtemps sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon.

Un faible gémissement passa la barrière des lèvres du plus jeune, signifiant qu'il était en train de se réveiller doucement, et Guillaume poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ? » lui demanda-t-il alors que de sa main, qui était à présent posée nonchalamment sur son bras, il essayait de lui procurer un peu de réconfort en faisant de légers mouvements circulaires de son pouce par-dessus son pull over.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs papillonna un instant des paupières avant que ses prunelles sombres ne rencontrent à nouveau les siennes et Guillaume sentit alors un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il décida d'ignorer ce dernier et força un petit sourire sur son visage afin de rassurer l'autre garçon.

« Comment tu te sens ?

— M-Mieux... murmura Aurélien dans un souffle avant de jeter un œil autour de lui. O-Où c'est qu'on est ?

— On est chez moi. Il ne peut plus rien t'arriver maintenant, on est en sécurité. »

Aurélien reporta son attention sur lui à ces mots et Guillaume le vit lui lancer un regard hésitant avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux d'un air exténué.

« Merci Guillaume. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait-

— Parlons de ça plus tard, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas la priorité. Il faut que je regarde tes blessures d'abord si tu veux bien me laisser... »

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et Guillaume sentit une drôle de sensation s'immiscer en lui lorsque le regard d'Aurélien se posa encore une fois sur son visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais sous son regard, Guillaume se sentait _faible_. _Vulnérable_. 

« Oui. Bien sûr... dit Aurélien dans un souffle avant de lui sourire doucement et Guillaume ressentit un pic au cœur à ce sourire.

— D-D'accord, très bien, merci... » balbutia Guillaume, confus de que lui faisait ressentir le plus jeune, et il aida Aurélien à se redresser sur le canapé pour que ce dernier vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés et qu'il lui soit plus facile d'observer ses blessures.

Il avança prudemment une main du visage de l'autre garçon et fronça les sourcils en apercevant ce qui semblait être un bleu sur sa mâchoire, près de sa bouche.

« C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça aussi ? demanda-t-il doucement en frôlant sa peau meurtrie et Aurélien lui lança un regard étonné avant de porter sa main à sa mâchoire pour frôler à son tour l'endroit dont Guillaume parlait.

— Mmh... Oui... répondit le plus jeune d'un air visiblement embarrassé alors que leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Guillaume baissa machinalement sa main sur ses genoux.

— Mis à part ça, ton visage n'a pas trop l'air amoché... Il faudrait que... que je regarde tes côtes. C'est là qu'ils t'ont frappé le plus, non ? Tu peux enlever ton-

— Non... bafouilla Aurélien en se reculant sur le canapé. Enfin... Je veux dire... Si, tu as raison... balbutia Aurélien en se reprenant. Mais... Enfin... Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas...

— Ça te gêne de te déshabiller devant moi...? lui demanda Guillaume, confus. Je comprends, hein... Mais... C'est important que je m'assure que tout va bien, tu comprends ? Vu que tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital...

— Je t'assure que ça va...

— Aurélien, s'il-te-plaît... soupira Guillaume. Si tu veux, tu gardes ton tee-shirt sur toi. J'ai seulement besoin de regarder à cet endroit, dit-il en montrant d'un geste évasif son bas-ventre.

— D-D'accord... Mais tu me promets que ce sera tout ? lui demanda Aurélien d'un air inquiet et Guillaume hocha la tête.

— Oui, bien sûr. Je te promets. »

Aurélien hocha la tête et sembla se détendre légèrement à cette réponse. Guillaume attendit alors que ce dernier se défasse de son pull avant d'avancer prudemment ses mains de son tee-shirt afin de le soulever délicatement, juste assez pour qu'il puisse jeter un coup d'œil à ses blessures. Il sentit la respiration de l'autre garçon se faire plus saccadée lorsqu'il remonta le tee-shirt avec douceur pour mieux voir les hématomes sur sa peau. Il remonta ce dernier jusqu'au nombril du garçon, ses yeux se posant ici et là sur les ecchymoses violacées parcourant son corps, avant qu'il ne le sente poser sa main sur la sienne avec douceur.

« Guillaume... S'il-te-plaît. »

Il releva la tête au contact et son regard rencontra celui, tellement sombre, de l'autre garçon. Il lâcha alors délicatement son tee-shirt, la main du garçon ne lâchant pas la sienne, et arbora une expression inquiète.

« Aurélien, tu es couvert d'ecchymoses. Comment tu peux ne pas avoir mal ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas mal... murmura le garçon en baissant les yeux, évitant ainsi son regard.

— Tu m'as dit que ça _allait_. Il faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital, là.

— Non, non, s'il-te-plaît. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de repos, c'est tout. »

Guillaume le dévisagea en silence, ne sachant pas quoi faire. _Est-ce qu'il devait respecter son choix et le laisser gérer tout cela seul ?_

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ? Je pense qu'une douche me ferait du bien.

— Oui, bien sûr ! Tu as raison ! Je vais aller t'acheter de la pommade à la pharmacie.

— De la pommade ? s'étonna le garçon.

— Oui, pour tes bleus. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose pour atténuer la douleur...

— Mais il est tard... La pharmacie sera fermée à cette heure là, non ?

— Il y a une pharmacie de nuit en bas de chez moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements propres... »

Guillaume se leva précipitamment pour se diriger vers sa chambre et bien qu'il entendit l'autre garçon l'appeler faiblement, il choisit de l'ignorer. Il fouilla dans sa penderie à la recherche d'un tee-shirt et d'un jogging qui pourrait lui aller et, une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il le rejoignit dans le salon. Aurélien n'avait pas bougé du canapé et dès qu'il entra dans la petite pièce, leurs regards se rencontrèrent, lui envoyant une mini décharge d'électricité dans le cœur.

« Tiens, voilà... dit-il en tendant les vêtements à Aurélien en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le canapé à côté de lui. Un tee-shirt, un jogging, des sous-vêtements... Si tu as froid, je peux te prêter un pull aussi... Je mettrais tes affaires à la machine à laver, d'accord ? Je te préparerais le canapé pour ce soir aussi... Tu t'inquiètes de rien et-

— Guillaume, le coupa Aurélien et il sursauta avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. C'est très gentil de ta part, lui sourit le plus jeune doucement. Mais... Je ne pensais pas... Passer la nuit, ici...

— Ici ? La nuit... balbutia Guillaume avant de se rendre compte qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Ah oui, bien sûr... Tu as probablement un appartement... Si tu te sens mieux après ta douche, je peux te ramener si tu veux... Je mettrai tes habits dans un sac pour que tu puisses les prendre avec toi... Il faut quand même que tu changes de vêtements, les tiens sont trop sales...

— Non, je... commença Aurélien avant de s'interrompre, baissant les yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu me raccompagnes... C'est pas...

— Pourquoi ? demanda Guillaume, confus. Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer chez toi tout seul avec la nuit tombée après ce qu'il vient de t'arriver, hein. »

Aurélien releva le visage vers lui et Guillaume le vit lui lancer un petit regard timide de derrière sa frange noire.

« Tu as raison... Tu... Tu veux bien m'héberger pour cette nuit alors ?

— Bien sûr. Je m'occupe de tout, d'accord ? Prend ta douche, je vais chercher la pommade.

— Merci. »

Guillaume sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il croisa le regard infiniment doux que lui offrait le plus jeune et, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, il hocha simplement la tête avant de s'éloigner en direction de la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule en direction d'Aurélien et le vit se lever, les affaires qu'il lui avait apportées dans ses bras, afin d'aller se doucher. Guillaume poussa un long soupir de soulagement et sortit de l'appartement, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.


	3. Partie 3.

Quand Guillaume revint près de vingt minutes plus tard, il trouva Aurélien en train de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette, assis sur le canapé comme s'il n'en était jamais parti. À son entrée dans le salon, celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et, le moment de surprise passée, lui sourit doucement. Guillaume déglutit alors qu'il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à ce sourire qui lui était offert à lui et à lui seul, et força un sourire à son tour sur ses lèvres.

« Ça va ? La douche t'a fait du bien ?

— Oui, merci, lui répondit Aurélien sans se départir de son doux sourire alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui avec le sac en carton de la pharmacie. Je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent. »

Aurélien le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés sur le canapé et Guillaume observa un instant ses cheveux mi-longs et humides, alors que le plus jeune avait posé la serviette sur ses genoux. Guillaume baissa les yeux un instant pour regarder ses mains, fines et délicates, qui tenaient cette dernière faiblement et pensa brièvement à quel point celles-ci avaient l'air douces.

« Je... Je me suis permis, désolé. Pour la serviette... Je ne savais pas laquelle tu voulais que je prenne et...

— Tu as bien fait, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit Guillaume en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. Mais tu aurais pu en prendre une deuxième, tu sais...

— Je ne voulais pas... Que tu aies trop de choses à laver à cause de moi... balbutia Aurélien et Guillaume secoua la tête doucement en souriant.

— Mais non... T'en fais pas pour ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? »

Il vit le plus jeune lui lancer un regard hésitant avant que celui-ci ne hoche la tête et Guillaume rit doucement avant de se lever du canapé.

« Tes affaires sales sont dans la salle de bain ?

— Ah euh... Oui... J'allais aller les chercher après m'être séché les cheveux...

— T'inquiète, je m'en occupe. Mets-toi de la pommade sur tes hématomes plutôt, dit-il en s'éloignant après un dernier sourire pour Aurélien.

— D'accord... Merci... »

Guillaume ignora les remerciements du plus jeune et leva brièvement les yeux au ciel. _Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de le remercier pour tout et n'importe quoi._

***

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain, il aperçut les habits d'Aurélien sur le lavabo et alla les chercher. En les prenant dans ses mains pour les amener à la machine à laver, il sentit quelque chose tomber par terre en frôlant sa jambe et il s'arrêta pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant une photo et reposa les vêtements sur le lavabo avant de se baisser pour prendre la photo dans sa main. Il la retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la photo d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs en compagnie de ce qui semblait au premier abord être ses grands-parents. Guillaume observa plus attentivement la jeune fille de la photo et crut reconnaître dans ses traits ceux, en plus fins bien sûr, du garçon qu'il hébergeait pour la nuit. Il se demanda alors si cette fille était sa sœur ou peut-être sa mère avec ses grands-parents. Il sortit de sa contemplation en se rappelant soudain ce qu'il était venu faire et glissa la photo dans sa veste avant de récupérer les vêtements à laver. Il se remit en marche jusqu'à la petite pièce qui lui servait de buanderie et mit ces dernier dans la machine à laver avec quelque uns de ses vêtements avant de lancer la machine. Puis, il se dirigea vers le salon pour retrouver Aurélien.

***

Il le trouva en train de s'appliquer un peu à l'aveuglette la pommade sur la mâchoire et il sourit en le rejoignant sur le canapé.

« Tu veux que je t'aide avec ça ? »

Aurélien lui lança un regard surpris avant de lui tendre la pommade et d'hocher la tête.

« S'il-te-plaît. »

Guillaume prit le tube dans ses mains et versa une noisette de pommade sur son index et son majeur avant d'approcher ses doigts de la mâchoire du plus jeune.

« Ça va ? Je ne te fais pas trop mal ? demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il appliquait avec délicatesse la pommade sur sa peau, sentant légèrement son os sous ses doigts, et Aurélien secoua la tête. Tu en as appliqué sur tes ecchymoses au niveau du ventre ?

— N-Non... Je lisais les ingrédients au dos du tube... C'est pour ça que...

— Tu veux que je le fasse ? J'ai lu que pour une meilleur imprégnation c'était mieux de l'appliquer quand on était allongé.

— Ah euh... Oui, d'accord...

— Allonge-toi alors. »

Aurélien hocha la tête et Guillaume se décala légèrement pour que l'autre garçon puisse s'allonger tout à fait sur le canapé. Lorsque cela fut fait, il rouvrit le tube et versa de nouveau de la pommade sur ses doigts pour venir en recouvrir les hématomes du plus jeune. Il suspendit son geste en le sentant se tendre sous ses doigts et Guillaume lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Ça va ? Je te fais mal ?

— N-Non... C'est juste que c'est froid mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas... »

Guillaume hocha la tête en compréhension même s'il voyait bien qu'il lui mentait en apercevant la grimace de douleur qu'il tenta de réprimer. Alors il agit avec encore plus de délicatesse, espérant lui faire moins mal.

***

« Voilà, je pense que c'est bon pour ce soir. » dit-il en éloignant ses doigts de la peau du garçon.

Comme il l'avait pensé, celle-ci était _tellement_ douce. La caresser avait été un moment de pur plaisir coupable.

« Merci Guillaume... » dit Aurélien en se redressant à ses côtés.

Guillaume lui offrit un petit sourire signifiant _C'est normal, t'inquiète_ et Aurélien lui décocha un petit sourire timide à son tour.

« Ah, au fait...! s'exclama-t-il en repensant à la photo. Tu avais oublié quelque chose dans la salle de bain. Ça a failli partir à la machine... »

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard confus et Guillaume attrapa la photo dans la poche de sa veste pour la lui donner.

« Tiens, ça doit être important. »

Aurélien prit la photo dans ses mains et baissa les yeux pour l'observer avant de se mettre à rougir soudainement.

« Je me suis dit... euh... Que ça devait être des gens de ta famille et que... ben du coup, ça te soulagerait de savoir que tu ne l'avais pas perdu...

— Je... Oui... bégaya Aurélien avant de relever le visage vers lui. Merci Guillaume... En effet c'est... C'est une photo très importante pour moi... »

Guillaume hocha la tête, attendant que l'autre garçon développe sur le sujet mais ce dernier n'en fit rien, ce qui le frustra un peu.

« C'est... C'est tes grands-parents ? osa-t-il demander et Aurélien sembla surpris de la question.

— O-Oui... Janine et François. Je les adore. Ils sont... _étaient..._ ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour moi.

— _Étaient_? répéta Guillaume. Tu veux dire que... Ils ne sont plus de ce monde aujourd'hui ? »

Aurélien secoua lentement la tête et Guillaume vit quelques larmes perler à ses cils alors que ce dernier regardait de nouveau la photo dans ses mains. Il approcha de manière hésitante une des siennes vers sa main gauche pour la caresser délicatement du pouce.

« Je suis désolé, Aurél... dit-il doucement et ce dernier renifla avant de hausser les épaules. Et la... la fille ? Qui est-ce ? C'est quelqu'un de ta famille aussi ? »

À cette question, Aurélien releva le visage et le regarda d'un air surpris.

« La... La fille...?

— Oui, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être ta sœur ou ta mère comme elle te ressemble beaucoup. Ou peut-être une cousine... »

Guillaume s'aperçut du silence du plus jeune et fronça les sourcils en le voyant resserrer légèrement les doigts autour de la petite photo.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il alors, ayant peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de déplacé qui aurait pu blesser l'autre garçon. Tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas vouloir me dire qui c'est. C'est de ma faute, je suis trop curieux. Excuse-moi...

— Non c'est... Tout va bien, dit Aurélien en relevant le visage pour lui offrir un petit sourire. C'est juste que... Cette personne... N'existe plus. C'est tout.

— Tu veux dire que... elle est morte, elle aussi ? demanda Guillaume, confus quant au choix de mots du garçon assis à côté de lui.

— Morte...? répéta Aurélien, semblant soudain très las. Oui, on peut dire ça. Cette fille est morte. Et avec elle... tout lien... tout espoir, aussi minime qu'il soit, avec ma famille. »

Guillaume dévisagea Aurélien en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, et ce dernier ferma les yeux un instant avant de ranger la photo dans son sac au pieds du canapé. En se relevant, ce dernier lui décocha un petit sourire désolé et approcha doucement sa main de la sienne pour la frôler imperceptiblement.

« Ne m'en demande pas plus s'il-te-plaît.

— O-Ok... bégaya Guillaume avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, se laissant happer de longues secondes par la profondeur de ce dernier, avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau. Tu as faim ? Je peux te faire chauffer de la soupe si tu veux. Et pendant que tu manges je ferai ton lit.

— D'accord, dit doucement Aurélien en souriant. Je te remercie.

— Arrête, c'est normal, rit doucement Guillaume en se forçant à détourner le regard et en se levant.

— Non, vraiment. J'insiste, dit Aurélien et il se tourna vers lui pour le regarder. Ça fait longtemps... Que personne ne s'était autant occupé de moi, Guillaume. Alors merci. Vraiment. »

Guillaume se perdit encore une fois dans le regard sombre du plus jeune avant de hocher la tête, déglutissant péniblement. _Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait avec ce garçon, mais quelque chose lui donnait envie de prendre soin de lui._

« D'accord... Pas de problème, alors. Suis-moi, je vais te faire chauffer de la soupe. »

Aurélien hocha la tête et se leva afin de le suivre dans la cuisine. _Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et bien qu'il essaya, il n'arriva pas à le calmer._


	4. Partie 4.

Quand Guillaume entra dans le salon le lendemain matin, son regard se posa directement sur le garçon endormi sur le canapé. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de ce dernier et profita de son sommeil pour l'observer discrètement. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs et noirs qui étaient à présent complètement emmêlés, sûrement dû à une agitation dans son sommeil. Ceux-ci semblaient lisses et très doux au toucher et Guillaume dû physiquement se retenir de plonger ses doigts dedans pour vérifier si ce qu'il pensait était véridique, comme cela l'avait été pour sa peau. Il avait encore la sensation de la peau du plus jeune sous ses doigts de quand il s'était occupé de lui la veille et en observant son visage, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était _doux_. Ses paupières fermées lui cachaient ses grandes prunelles sombres et Guillaume frissonna en repensant à quel point, à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard d'Aurélien, il semblait s'y noyer. Son regard descendit jusqu'à la bouche entrouverte du plus jeune, qui l'était afin de laisser passer sa respiration alors qu'il dormait, et Guillaume se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant soudain une pulsion étrange de venir embrasser ces lèvres monter en lui. Il était ridicule. Aurélien n'était pas une princesse endormie attendant le prince qui oserait l'embrasser pour briser le maléfice qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se réveiller. Et lui, n'était sûrement pas un prince.

Guillaume se redressa alors, le rouge aux joues d'avoir laissé son esprit divaguer ainsi, et tourna les talons afin de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner pour lui et son invité de la nuit.

***

« Mmh... Guillaume ? »

Guillaume releva le visage quand Aurélien entra dans la cuisine alors qu'il était en train de servir le thé dans une des deux tasses qu'il avait sorti. Il le vit se frotter les yeux d'un air un peu perdu et il déposa la casserole remplie d'eau chaude sur la gazinière avant de lui sourire doucement.

« Bien dormi ? »

Aurélien rouvrit les yeux à cette question, arrêtant de se frotter les yeux, et il eut l'impression de le voir se détendre.

« Oui, très bien... Je suis soulagé, j'ai cru que c'était un rêve...

— Un rêve ? répéta Guillaume, étonné.

— Oui, enfin... Que j'avais rêvé les évènements de hier soir... J'ai eu un petit moment de doute en me réveillant dans ton salon tout à l'heure.

— Ah oui... rit nerveusement Guillaume en se passant une main derrière la nuque. Tu as dû te demander où tu étais...

— C'est un peu ça en effet, oui... »

Guillaume fondit devant le petit regard embarrassé du plus jeune et lui sourit tendrement.

« Allez, viens manger. J'ai préparé le petit-dèj. »

Aurélien lui lança un regard surpris avant qu'il ne le voit baisser les yeux sur la petite table sur laquelle il avait déposé deux bols et deux tasses de thé fumant. Aurélien sourit doucement et s'avança pour s'asseoir et il en fit de même, sans jamais le lâcher des yeux.

« Merci. »

Un large sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres en l'entendant le remercier si sincèrement, ce qui fit aussitôt apparaître une douce chaleur dans son cœur. Il caressa du regard son visage, pensant à quel point ce garçon était _doux_ , et plongea son visage dans son bol de céréale afin de lui cacher son sourire.

***

« Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? » demanda-t-il au plus jeune alors que ce dernier rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, semblant presque prêt à partir.

Aurélien releva le visage pour le regarder et Guillaume le vit lui lancer un regard inquiet avant qu'il ne lui offre un petit sourire.

« Non, ça ira. Vraiment, merci pour tout Guillaume. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien... Comme je n'en ai pas beaucoup rencontré dans ma vie... »

Guillaume regarda tristement le plus jeune, n'ayant aucune envie de le laisser partir. En réalité, il se rendait compte qu'il était seul. Et avoir l'autre garçon la veille et la matinée chez lui... il avait apprécié sa présence.

« Est-ce que... Enfin... On... On ne se verra plus jamais ?

— Pardon ? dit Aurélien d'un air surpris. Comment ça ?

— Je veux dire... On va redevenir de simple inconnus l'un pour l'autre à présent... N'est-ce pas ?

— Ah... Je... Je ne sais pas... Je pense... Malheureusement...

— Aurélien, tu sais... Je t'aime bien, avoua Guillaume dans un élan de courage alors qu'il sentait ses joues le chauffer atrocement. Et j'aimerai continuer à te voir dans le futur. Parce que toi aussi... Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

— D-De bien ? bafouilla le plus jeune en rougissant, lui lançant alors un regard timide.

— Oui, j'en suis sûr. Et je suis sûr que tous les deux... On pourrait devenir amis, si tu le veux bien.

— Amis ?

— Oui. »

Guillaume observa avec tendresse l'autre garçon dont les joues étaient devenues rouges d'embarras. _Il le trouvait craquant._

« Tu as un numéro de téléphone ? lui demanda-t-il, le rouge aux joues, et Aurélien lui lança un petit regard désolé.

— Non, je n'ai pas de... portable. J'ai cassé le mien il y a quelques jours et j'ai... J'ai pas encore l'argent nécessaire pour en acheter un nouveau...

— Oh, répondit-il seulement, déçu.

— Mais si tu veux... Tu peux m'écrire ton numéro sur un papier ? Et dès que j'ai un nouveau portable, je te le ferai savoir ?

— Ok, ouais, sourit Guillaume doucement. On fait ça alors. »

Il se pencha vers sa table basse d'où il sortit une feuille et y écrivit son numéro de portable avant de le tendre à Aurélien.

« Tu ne le perds pas, hein ? »

Il sourit, attendri, en voyant Aurélien secouer la tête à sa question. Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres et il le dévia rapidement, honteux de loucher ainsi sur l'autre garçon. Il aperçut son bleu sur la mâchoire et prit un air inquiet avant d'approcher doucement une main vers son visage. Aurélien fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher ainsi et Guillaume releva son menton en passant sa main en dessous :

« Ça te fait encore mal ? »

Aurélien, qui semblait avoir paniqué en le voyant s'approcher de lui, se détendit et hocha lentement la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

« Tu oublies pas de mettre la pommade alors, hein ? Tu me promets ?

— Oui, Guillaume. Je te promets. »

Guillaume déglutit péniblement avant de le lâcher, puis lui sourit. _Il avait failli l'embrasser_. _S'il ne s'était pas retenu... Allez savoir comment le plus jeune aurait réagit_.

« Dans ce cas... Tu es libre comme l'air. Tu peux y aller. » dit-il en rigolant.

Aurélien lui sourit et réajusta son sac sur son dos alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

« Et surtout, n'oublies pas de m'appeler dès que tu as un portable de nouveau. Ça me fera plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles... On pourra aller boire un verre si tu veux... Ou autre, enfin se faire un truc quoi... »

Il rougit en se disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de parler avant qu'Aurélien ne pense qu'il le draguait ouvertement mais celui-ci lui sourit simplement et hocha la tête.

« Je n'oublierai pas. Au revoir, Guillaume. Et encore merci pour tout. »

Aurélien lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de passer le seuil de sa porte d'entrée et Guillaume le suivit du regard dans le couloir alors qu'il s'en allait. Lorsqu'il disparut dans la cage d'escalier, il poussa un long soupire de frustration et ferma la porte de chez lui. _La journée allait être longue_.


	5. Partie 5.

Guillaume était affalé sur le canapé, à regarder une émission quelconque et tardive comme à son habitude à la télévision. Il était un peu déprimé. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il avait rencontré Aurélien et autant de temps que celui-ci ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles. Il pensa brièvement que peut-être il avait perdu son numéro ou, pire, qu'il n'avait pas envie de le revoir. _Pourtant il avait tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise non, quand il l'avait ramené chez lui ?_ Il n'avait rien fait d'étrange ou de déplacé. D'accord, l'autre homme ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'en était rendu compte... Il avait été discret, non...? Peut-être qu'au final Aurélien s'en était rendu compte. Après tout, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un du même sexe que lui lui faisait ressentir ce genre de choses alors peut-être bien qu'il n'avait pas été aussi discret que ça... Il pensait à Aurélien et à son doux visage lorsque son téléphone vibra sur la table basse devant lui. Guillaume grogna, n'ayant aucune envie de regarder de qui il avait un message, mais lorsque moins d'une minute plus tard son téléphone vibra à nouveau, il se força à se redresser sur le canapé pour attraper son portable. Il était en train de se demander qui ça pouvait bien être, lui qui ne recevait presque jamais de messages, quand son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir d'un numéro inconnu.

« Bonjour Guillaume, je voulais te remercier encore une fois d'être venu à mon secours et d'avoir accepté de m'héberger pour la nuit l'autre fois. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas beaucoup rencontré de personnes aussi gentilles que toi dans ma vie et, si tu le veux toujours, j'aimerai beaucoup te revoir... »

Guillaume, qui avait le cœur battant et menaçant d'exploser à tout moment, appuya sur le deuxième message et à sa lecture, un large sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres.

« Au fait, c'est Aurélien. Le garçon d'il y a deux semaines. J'espère que tu te souviens de moi... Je n'ai pas pu m'acheter de portable avant et je t'avais promis de t'envoyer un message dès que ce serait fait... Alors voilà... À bientôt... j'espère ? »

 _Il pensait vraiment qu'il l'avait peut-être oublié ?_ Il est des rencontres qui sont difficilement oubliables... Et sa rencontre avec Aurélien était l'une d'elles. Guillaume se prit à sourire tout seul, délaissant son émission comme seul bruit de fond, et écrivit rapidement une réponse au plus jeune.

« Salut Aurel, bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Je commençais à désespérer d'avoir de tes nouvelles... J'espère que tu vas mieux et ça me ferait, en effet, beaucoup plaisir de te revoir autour d'un verre ou juste le temps d'un après-midi en centre-ville. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Guillaume. »

Il attendit fébrilement la réponse du plus jeune et lorsque cette dernière arriva, moins de trente secondes plus tard, Guillaume trouva qu'il n'arrivait plus à ne pas sourire en se rendant compte qu'il parlait avec lui. _Enfin_. Il éteignit la télévision puis se leva avant de se diriger dans sa chambre pour se glisser dans son lit avec son portable. Ils échangèrent encore quelques textos avant qu'Aurélien ne lui souhaite une bonne nuit et Guillaume déposa son téléphone sur la table basse à côté de son lit avant de se positionner sur le dos, un fin sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux clos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais rien que le fait d'avoir pu parler à nouveau avec ce garçon... ça l'avait rempli de joie. Et ce soir-là, il s'endormit sans difficulté à l'opposé de bien d'autres nuits où il passait des heures à se retourner dans son lit avant d'enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	6. Partie 6.

« Aurèl ! »

Guillaume sourit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette facilement reconnaissable du plus jeune accoudé au bar. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous près d'une semaine plus tard, après s'être échangés quelques textos, Guillaume brûlant chaque jour de lui demander comment s'était déroulé sa journée et s'il allait bien. Aurélien se retourna en l'entendant l'appeler et Guillaume vit son petit air surpris se changer en un sourire timide.

« Ah, salut Guillaume... dit-il en se levant de sa chaise pour venir le saluer. Comment tu vas ? »

Guillaume se rendit compte que Aurélien ne savait pas comment le saluer malgré le fait qu'il se soit levé pour cette raison précise et exhala un petit rire avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui faire la bise. Il sentit Aurélien se tendre - et même esquisser un petit geste de recul - avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait et de lui faire la bise à son tour, sa main se posant délicatement sur son bras.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? demanda Guillaume en se redressant, ressentant une chaleur agréable dans le ventre, essayant de paraître normal.

— Ah non, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'étais en avance du coup j'ai commandé à boire pour pouvoir m'asseoir...

— D'accord, je vais commander alors, faut que je te rattrape ! »

Aurélien lui offrit un petit sourire et Guillaume posa sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de s'éloigner vers le bar, afin de commander une bière.

***

Guillaume s'aspergea le visage d'eau en sortant des toilettes, afin de faire un peu redescendre l'alcool dans son métabolisme. Il passait une bonne soirée. Une très bonne soirée même s'il devait être honnête. _Une soirée comme ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait passé_. Ça faisait bientôt trois heures qu'ils étaient dans ce bar, à discuter de tout et de rien, à parler de leur passé, de leur famille, de leurs aspirations... Guillaume avait remarqué qu'Aurélien était assez silencieux sur le sujet _famille_ et quand il avait osé lui demander pourquoi, Aurélien lui avait répondu que comme il le lui avait déjà dit, c'était ses grands-parents sa seule famille. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'Aurélien préférait le plus souvent rester silencieux et l'écouter et, comme ça ne le dérangeait pas et qu'il voulait le mettre à l'aise, Guillaume avait partagé avec le plus jeune de nombreuses anecdotes sur lui. C'était étrange d'autant parler de soi mais comme Aurélien semblait véritablement apprécier l'écouter parler de lui, Guillaume avait fait taire cette petite voix qui lui disait que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était autant dévoilé à quelqu'un.

En sortant des toilettes et en rejoignant Aurélien qu'il avait laissé à leur table le temps qu'il aille aux toilettes, Guillaume aperçut un homme en train de parler à ce dernier, qui était debout dos à lui. Guillaume fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que cet homme n'avait pas l'air de lui parler mais plus de le menacer ou de l'insulter et lorsqu'il le vit agripper Aurélien par le bras pour l'attirer brusquement à lui, Guillaume se précipita vers eux.

« Eh, eh...! Mais ça ne va pas...? lâchez-le ! »

L'homme lâcha Aurélien en l'apercevant et Guillaume se positionna entre eux, l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir s'approcher à nouveau du plus jeune.

« T'es qui toi ? lui cracha l'homme à la figure, un instant déboussolé, et Guillaume fronça les sourcils.

— J'suis un ami à lui. Ça te pose un problème ? La question c'est plutôt qui tu es, _toi_ ? »

L'homme devant lui exhala un petit rire, tentant de regarder Aurélien par-dessus son épaule, et Guillaume sentit ce dernier toucher délicatement son dos de la paume de sa main.

« Guillaume... Partons, s'il-te-plaît.

— Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il en se retournant pour regarder le plus jeune. Aurélien, c'est à cause de lui que tu veux partir ?

— S'il-te-plaît, j'ai envie de rentrer. »

Guillaume plongea son regard dans celui, si sombre, d'Aurélien et fouilla dans ses prunelles pour y chercher des réponses.

« Aurélien, il ne faut pas que cèdes à cause de ce type. Il n'a pas le droit de te gâcher ta soirée.

— S'il-te-plaît. »

Il entendit alors l'homme ricaner derrière lui et il se retourna, les sourcils froncés, avec la ferme intention de lui dire de se casser :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

— Il ne t'a pas dit ? sourit d'un air malveillant l'autre homme et Guillaume serra ses mains en poings.

— Pas dit _quoi_?

— Et bien qu'il n'est pas réellement qui tu crois sûrement qu'il est...

— Arrête... entendit-il Aurélien murmurer dans son dos.

— Tu aurais pu lui dire quand même. On a pas de secrets pour ses amis normalement, non ? Ça ne se fait pas, hein, Aurél-

— Arrête ! »

Guillaume sentit Aurélien le contourner et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il le vit pousser violemment l'autre homme en arrière. Celui-ci vacilla un instant sur ses jambes avant de se reprendre et Guillaume l'empêcha à la dernière seconde de frapper Aurélien en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Lâche-moi, toi. Tu sais même pas qui tu défends. C'est qu'une-

— Ferme-là un peu. Personne t'a demandé ton avis ni de raconter les histoires des autres. Dégages. »

Guillaume poussa fortement l'inconnu et attrapa la main d'Aurélien pour l'emmener dans la rue. Il attrapa au dernier moment la veste du plus jeune qui était encore sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis un peu plus tôt et l'entraîna avec lui sans un regard en arrière.


	7. Partie 7.

Guillaume regardait d'un air soucieux le plus jeune assis à ses côtés sur le siège passager, complètement muet et les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Celui-ci se tordait les mains d'un air nerveux et Guillaume fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire, avant de poser une main sur ces dernières pour l'empêcher de se faire mal.

« Aurélien, arrête. C'est fini. »

Le plus jeune releva le visage au contact et lui jeta un regard surpris, dans lequel il pouvait encore apercevoir à quel point il avait eu peur.

« Tu veux en parler ? C'était qui ce mec ? Pourquoi il s'en est pris à toi comme ça ? »

Guillaume vit Aurélien écarquiller les yeux légèrement, une pointe d'inquiétude apparaissant alors dans ses prunelles sombres et il lui sourit doucement afin de le mettre en confiance, tandis que de son pouce il se mit à caresser doucement le dos de sa main droite pour l'apaiser.

« C'est... Il s'est trompé... Il s'est trompé de personne. Il m'a pris pour quelqu'un d'autre...

— Tu ne le connaissais pas ce type ? » s'étonna Guillaume, confus, alors qu'il se repassait la scène.

Aurélien avait eu l'air de le connaître, et même d'en être effrayé. Il avait semblé effrayé qu'il dise _devant lui_ quelque chose en particulier. _Mais quoi ?_

« N-Non... Il m'a pris pour quelqu'un d'autre... » lui répondit Aurélien après un petit silence.

Guillaume enleva sa main de celle du plus jeune pour amener cette dernière à son visage. Il dégagea lentement quelques mèches de devant ses yeux pour pouvoir plonger les siens à l'intérieur et il se noya quelques instants dedans, se rendant ainsi compte à quel point Aurélien avait l'air terrifié.

« S'il-te-plaît, Guillaume... C'est une erreur... C'est tout...

— D'accord. Tout va bien, Aurél, dit Guillaume en voyant à quel point il semblait désespéré malgré le fait qu'il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui disait pas. Tu veux que je te ramène maintenant ? »

Il s'attendait à ce que le plus jeune refuse comme la dernière fois mais celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, semblant soudain complètement exténué, et Guillaume sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste.

« Tu me donnes ton adresse alors ? »

Le plus jeune le fixa en silence un instant avant de hocher la tête à nouveau et de prendre son portable afin d'y entrer son adresse pour le GPS. Guillaume réprima un frisson en sentant ses doigts frôler les siens avec douceur et l'observa silencieusement alors qu'il tapait sur son clavier. La photo du plus jeune flasha alors devant ses yeux et il se demanda si c'était avec elle que l'homme l'avait confondu. Après tout, cette fille lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Peut-être est-ce que c'était sa sœur jumelle ? Mais le plus jeune lui avait dit qu'elle n' _existait_ plus. Et la façon qu'il avait eu de lui dire, de cette manière si lasse... _Est-ce qu'elle était décédée ?_ Mais alors pourquoi cet air de détachement ? N'aurait-il pas eut l'air plus triste que ça ? Tant de questions sans réponses traversaient en ce moment-même son esprit, mais il n'irait pas les poser à Aurélien. Parce que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler. Alors il le laisserait venir à lui si il en éprouvait le besoin. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant ce dernier appeler son prénom et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme sortant d'un rêve.

« Guillaume ?

— Ah euh... Excuse-moi, je pensais à un truc et je me suis perdu dans mes pensées...

— Rien de grave ? lui demanda Aurélien d'un air soucieux et il secoua la tête, afin de le rassurer.

— Non, non, t'inquiètes. Ça y est, tu as entré ton adresse ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête et lui rendit son téléphone dans lequel il avait programmé l'itinéraire jusqu'à chez lui. Guillaume accrocha son portable au dispositif sur le pare-brise et se tourna vers Aurélien pour lui offrir un petit sourire :

« Allons-y. Tu seras bientôt chez toi. »

Aurélien lui lança un petit regard inquiet avant de lui sourire doucement à son tour et Guillaume démarra la voiture afin de le ramener chez lui.


	8. Partie 8.

Guillaume regardait d'un air soucieux le plus jeune assis à ses côtés sur le siège passager, complètement muet et les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Celui-ci se tordait les mains d'un air nerveux et Guillaume fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire, avant de poser une main sur ces dernières pour l'empêcher de se faire mal.

« Aurélien, arrête. C'est fini. »

Le plus jeune releva le visage au contact et lui jeta un regard surpris, dans lequel il pouvait encore apercevoir à quel point il avait eu peur.

« Tu veux en parler ? C'était qui ce mec ? Pourquoi il s'en est pris à toi comme ça ? »

Guillaume vit Aurélien écarquiller les yeux légèrement, une pointe d'inquiétude apparaissant alors dans ses prunelles sombres et il lui sourit doucement afin de le mettre en confiance, tandis que de son pouce il se mit à caresser doucement le dos de sa main droite pour l'apaiser.

« C'est... Il s'est trompé... Il s'est trompé de personne. Il m'a pris pour quelqu'un d'autre...

— Tu ne le connaissais pas ce type ? » s'étonna Guillaume, confus, alors qu'il se repassait la scène.

Aurélien avait eu l'air de le connaître, et même d'en être effrayé. Il avait semblé effrayé qu'il dise _devant lui_ quelque chose en particulier. _Mais quoi ?_

« N-Non... Il m'a pris pour quelqu'un d'autre... » lui répondit Aurélien après un petit silence.

Guillaume enleva sa main de celle du plus jeune pour amener cette dernière à son visage. Il dégagea lentement quelques mèches de devant ses yeux pour pouvoir plonger les siens à l'intérieur et il se noya quelques instants dedans, se rendant ainsi compte à quel point Aurélien avait l'air terrifié.

« S'il-te-plaît, Guillaume... C'est une erreur... C'est tout...

— D'accord. Tout va bien, Aurél, dit Guillaume en voyant à quel point il semblait désespéré malgré le fait qu'il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui disait pas. Tu veux que je te ramène maintenant ? »

Il s'attendait à ce que le plus jeune refuse comme la dernière fois mais celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, semblant soudain complètement exténué, et Guillaume sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste.

« Tu me donnes ton adresse alors ? »

Le plus jeune le fixa en silence un instant avant de hocher la tête à nouveau et de prendre son portable afin d'y entrer son adresse pour le GPS. Guillaume réprima un frisson en sentant ses doigts frôler les siens avec douceur et l'observa silencieusement alors qu'il tapait sur son clavier. La photo du plus jeune flasha alors devant ses yeux et il se demanda si c'était avec elle que l'homme l'avait confondu. Après tout, cette fille lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Peut-être est-ce que c'était sa sœur jumelle ? Mais le plus jeune lui avait dit qu'elle n' _existait_ plus. Et la façon qu'il avait eu de lui dire, de cette manière si lasse... _Est-ce qu'elle était décédée ?_ Mais alors pourquoi cet air de détachement ? N'aurait-il pas eut l'air plus triste que ça ? Tant de questions sans réponses traversaient en ce moment-même son esprit, mais il n'irait pas les poser à Aurélien. Parce que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler. Alors il le laisserait venir à lui si il en éprouvait le besoin. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant ce dernier appeler son prénom et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme sortant d'un rêve.

« Guillaume ?

— Ah euh... Excuse-moi, je pensais à un truc et je me suis perdu dans mes pensées...

— Rien de grave ? lui demanda Aurélien d'un air soucieux et il secoua la tête, afin de le rassurer.

— Non, non, t'inquiètes. Ça y est, tu as entré ton adresse ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête et lui rendit son téléphone dans lequel il avait programmé l'itinéraire jusqu'à chez lui. Guillaume accrocha son portable au dispositif sur le pare-brise et se tourna vers Aurélien pour lui offrir un petit sourire :

« Allons-y. Tu seras bientôt chez toi. »

Aurélien lui lança un petit regard inquiet avant de lui sourire doucement à son tour et Guillaume démarra la voiture afin de le ramener chez lui.


	9. Partie 9.

« Tu habites là ? » demanda Guillaume après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au bâtiment gris qui s'élevait devant eux.

À côté de celui-ci, une pancarte était positionnée lisant simplement « Centre ». _Centre de quoi ?_

« Je t'avais dit que ma seule famille c'était mes grands-parents... murmura Aurélien et Guillaume se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager. Alors maintenant... C'est là que j'habite.

— À leur mort, tu es venu habiter ici ? Dans ce centre ? reformula Guillaume.

— Oui, c'est ça, dit simplement Aurélien, les yeux baissés et refusant de croiser son regard.

— Mais tes parents...

— Ne veulent plus me voir.

— Comment ça ? dit Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux dire que même en te sachant à la rue ils refusent de te venir en aide ? »

Il vit le plus jeune se mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure et hocher la tête, sans jamais relever le visage, et cette vision lui serra le cœur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire pour qu'ils te renient autant... murmura Guillaume plus pour lui que pour l'autre garçon mais ce dernier l'entendit et releva le visage, lui permettant ainsi de voir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Oh, Aurél... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça... Viens-là. »

Guillaume se pencha vers le plus jeune pour le prendre dans ses bras et au contact, il le sentit se tendre. Il remonta une main dans ses cheveux pour caresser ces derniers doucement afin de l'apaiser et au fil des secondes, il le sentit se détendre petit à petit. Il sentit quelques larmes silencieuses rouler dans le creux de son cou et descendit sa main des cheveux noirs du plus jeune pour faire des gestes circulaires dans son dos, essayant ainsi de le réconforter. Il ferma les yeux et déposa inconsciemment un baiser sur le cuir chevelu d'Aurélien, n'ayant comme seule envie à présent de le rassurer et le calmer.

***

Ils restèrent ainsi, Aurélien dans ses bras pleurant silencieusement et lui tentant par tous les moyens de le réconforter, pendant de longues minutes avant que Guillaume ne se détache enfin de la chaleur du plus jeune.

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, Aurélien. »

Celui-ci se frotta un instant les yeux afin de sécher ses larmes, qui avaient maintenant arrêté de couler, avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

« Ça va te paraître un peu fou mais... Si tu habites ici, je suppose que c'est parce que tu n'as pas d'autres endroits où aller, non ? »

Aurélien hésita, semblant se demander où il voulait en venir, puis hocha lentement la tête et Guillaume posa une de ses mains sur une de celles du plus jeune. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers celle-ci, surpris de ce contact inattendu, avant de relever le visage pour lui lancer un regard inquiet.

« Est-ce que... Enfin, comment dire ça... balbutia Guillaume, cherchant comment il pourrait lui demander ça de la manière la plus simple. Tu sais... J'ai une pièce chez moi que j'ai tourné en buanderie mais... À la base, c'est plus une chambre, expliqua-t-il et il se flagella mentalement en sentant ses joues le chauffer. Alors... Si tu le veux... Je peux te proposer de venir habiter chez moi... Parce que moi ça me dérange pas, dit-il en serrant inconsciemment plus fort la main du plus jeune dans la sienne. Au contraire. »

Aurélien lui lança un regard surpris et avant qu'il ne finisse, les joues de ce dernier avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée. Guillaume se dit qu'il ne devait pas être plus pâle et lui offrit un sourire hésitant, se demandant ce qu'il en pensait.

« V-Vraiment ? Tu aimerais vraiment que je vienne habiter chez toi ? bégaya Aurélien, semblant incertain et Guillaume hocha la tête précipitamment.

— Oui, j'ai amplement la place. J'ai envie de t'aider. Et je dois avouer que je commence à me sentir un peu seul chez moi et que j'ai vraiment apprécié t'avoir à la maison la dernière fois, enchaîna Guillaume dont les joues commençaient de plus en plus à devenir rouges.

— Mais... Je n'ai pas d'argent, Guillaume... Je veux dire... Je viens à peine de trouver un petit boulot et je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant pour payer le loyer et toutes les charges qui viennent avec... dit Aurélien en lui lançant un regard paniqué. Je n'ai pas d'économies, j'ai vraiment... plus du tout d'argent...

— Eh, l'appela Guillaume en voyant qu'Aurélien commençait à baisser la tête d'un air abattu. Ce n'est pas un problème, l'argent. Je t'apprécie Aurélien et je veux te venir en aide, continua-t-il en prenant délicatement le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder. J'arrive très bien à payer le loyer en étant tout seul alors je peux t'aider les premiers mois. On verra ça ensemble, ok ?

— Mais ça te reviendra plus cher... Les courses, l'électricité, l'eau... Tout va être multiplié par deux... Je ne veux pas être un fardeau en plus sur tes épaules...

— Aurélien... Si je te le propose, c'est que je pense que c'est possible. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? »

Aurélien plongea un instant son regard dans le sien et Guillaume se noya dedans, pensant pour la énième fois de la journée à quel point ce dernier était profond. Le plus jeune sembla chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux avant de fermer lentement les siens comme s'il capitulait. Guillaume le sentit hocher la tête dans ses mains et un petit sourire hésitant s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres.

« C'est d'accord ? Tu acceptes ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Aurélien hocha la tête de nouveau avant de se rapprocher de lui sans jamais ouvrir les yeux et de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci Guillaume. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi... mais merci. Tu es vraiment... quelqu'un de bien. »

Guillaume se mordit la lèvre et entoura la taille du plus jeune de ses bras à son tour pour resserrer leur étreinte. Il se demanda un instant s'il faisait _tout ça_ comme disait Aurélien parce que plus les minutes défilaient et plus il s'éprenait de lui. _Est-ce que vraiment il était attiré par lui ?_ _Est-ce qu'il faisait cela seulement dans le but qu'Aurélien l'apprécie_ _?_ Oui bien sûr, mais plus important encore, il ressentait viscéralement le besoin de l'aider et de le protéger. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien et quelle meilleure manière de le savoir que de vivre avec lui ?

« Ce soir. Viens dès ce soir, s'il-te-plaît, dit-il contre les cheveux du plus jeune et celui-ci se redressa contre lui pour lui lancer un regard étonné.

— Ce soir ? Tu es sûr ?

— Je veux pouvoir être sûr que tu vas bien, Aurélien... Alors d'accord, la chambre est encore une buanderie et il n'y a pas encore de deuxième lit mais... Je peux te passer le mien pendant quelques temps et dormir dans le canapé... Je ne veux pas... te laisser seul ce soir, tu comprends...? »

Aurélien effaça son air surpris au profit d'un fin sourire et hocha la tête.

« Le canapé m'ira très bien. Je te remercie. Je vais... aller chercher des affaires alors. Au moins pour quelques jours avant de tout déménager. Il va falloir que je le dise aux gens qui gèrent le lieu aussi... Même si ça peut attendre quelques jours encore.

— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? On prendra plus d'affaires d'un coup comme ça.

— D'accord, lui répondit Aurélien après avoir hésité un instant. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Merci. »

Guillaume sentit un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres et une douce chaleur s'immiscer dans sa poitrine. Il retira les clés du contact pour complètement immobiliser la voiture et sortit de cette dernière, rapidement suivit d'Aurélien. Il ferma la voiture et se dirigea vers le bâtiment grisâtre, aux côtés du plus jeune, et lorsqu'il se tourna discrètement vers celui-ci, le sourire que lui offrit Aurélien lui fit comprendre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. À présent, plus question de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles pendant deux semaines et de dépérir à cause de cela. Maintenant il allait pouvoir être en sa compagnie chaque jour qu'il aurait la chance de connaître.


	10. Partie 10.

Quand il rentra vers 22h, Guillaume essaya de marcher le plus silencieusement possible au cas où Aurélien serait déjà en train de dormir, avant de sourire en entendant le son de la télévision venant du salon. Il entra dans celui-ci, un large sourire aux lèvres afin de venir saluer Aurélien, lorsque son regard se posa sur sa silhouette endormie sur le canapé. Guillaume s'immobilisa un instant, surpris de le trouver endormi, avant de s'avancer vers le canapé et de s'accroupir à son niveau pour pouvoir l'observer. Un petit sourire attendri apparut sur son visage alors qu'il dévisageait les traits fatigués du plus jeune.

« Tu travailles trop, Orel... » dit-il dans un murmure alors que d'une main il commença à caresser avec délicatesse sa frange noire pour la dégager de devant ses paupières closes.

Aurélien poussa un petit soupire endormi au contact et Guillaume entendit la voix de son ami comme un écho dans son esprit :

_«_ _J'crois qu't'es fou amoureux de lui, mon pote._ _»_

Il avait passé la soirée à parler du plus jeune et, à un moment donné, Claude l'avait interrompu en plein milieu d'une anecdote sur le plus jeune qu'il était en train de lui raconter pour lui dire cela. Guillaume s'était alors complètement figé sur place avant de lui demander d'un air inquiet :

_«_ _Tu crois ?_

_—_ _Sûr et certain._ _»_

Guillaume déglutit alors que son regard caressait les traits du plus jeune allongé sur le canapé, se demandant depuis combien de temps il ressentait _cela_ pour lui. _Il n'en avait aucune idée_. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mit à caresser avec délicatesse le visage d'Aurélien du bout des doigts lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir doucement les yeux, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Guillaume...? demanda le plus jeune d'une voix enrouée alors qu'il clignait les yeux afin de se réveiller tout à fait et Guillaume lui sourit d'un air attendri, éloignant sa main doucement de son visage.

— Eh... Ça va ?

— Mm... Oui... dit Aurélien en se redressant sur le canapé. Je suis désolé, je voulais t'attendre... Mais je me suis endormi...

— Tu dois vraiment être fatigué alors... Pourquoi t'as fait des heures en plus, tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais ?

— Mon patron me l'a proposé et je me suis dit que comme ça je pourrais ramener un peu plus d'argent ce mois-ci... Pour t'aider avec le loyer et toutes les charges...

— Eh, Orel, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, hein ? dit-il doucement en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé. Je me débrouillais déjà avant que tu emménages alors ce n'est pas la peine que tu te plies en quatre pour moi, ok ?

— Je sais mais je veux participer, Guillaume. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point... vivre ici, avec toi, ça a changé ma vie... balbutia Aurélien et Guillaume vit avec plaisir ses joues s'empourprer. Je veux pouvoir t'aider.

— Mais tu participes déjà bien assez, c'est ça que je veux te faire comprendre Orel, dit Guillaume en souriant, prenant doucement une des mains du plus jeune dans la sienne. Tu paies déjà pratiquement la moitié du loyer et des charges. C'est suffisant, d'accord ? Je veux que tu gardes de l'argent pour toi, maintenant. Pour te faire plaisir. Et surtout, je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises au boulot pour moi. On est _bien_ comme ça _._ »

Guillaume vit le plus jeune relever le visage pour lui lancer un regard hésitant et il lui sourit afin de le rassurer. _Ils étaient bien, dans leur routine. Et ça lui convenait._ Guillaume sentit alors quelque chose piquer sa cuisse et en glissant sa main sous celle-ci, il tomba sur la photo du plus jeune qu'il avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt. Il observa cette dernière silencieusement quelques temps avant de la tendre à Aurélien qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Tiens, ta photo. Elle a dû tomber dans les plis du canapé.

— Ah... M-Merci... répondit le plus jeune en attrapant la photo et en rougissant légèrement.

— Tu m'as jamais dit qui était cette fille... dit doucement Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils en voyant sa réaction. Pourquoi est-elle avec tes grands-parents... sur cette photo qui a l'air de beaucoup compter pour toi...

— Elle... Elle n'existe plus... bégaya Aurélien et Guillaume fronça encore plus les sourcils à cette réponse.

— Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit mais... Pardonne-moi d'être aussi direct... Mais est-ce que c'est ta sœur ? Je veux dire... Elle te ressemble vraiment beaucoup... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu avais une sœur jumelle ? »

Guillaume se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant le regard larmoyant et infiniment paniqué que lui lançait le plus jeune, et se disant qu'il avait peut-être dépassé les bornes.

« Excuse-moi, si tu ne veux pas me dire qui elle est, tu en as le droit. D'accord, Orel ? dit-il en posant délicatement sa main sur la cuisse du plus jeune et il le sentit sursauter au contact. C'est juste que... ça me rend curieux cette histoire, c'est tout...

— Je suis désolé... Je ne peux pas te le dire, Guillaume...

— Eh, eh, c'est pas grave, ok ? dit précipitamment Guillaume en voyant le plus jeune paniquer. Tout va bien. Je n'ai pas à savoir. C'est ton choix, tu es le seul à décider de ça, d'accord ? »

Il caressa doucement la cuisse d'Aurélien de son pouce et celui-ci sembla se calmer petit à petit. Guillaume lui offrit un sourire rassurant, auquel le plus jeune répondit timidement, avant qu'il n'enlève sa main.

« Tu as mangé ? lui demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet et Aurélien secoua la tête.

— Non... Je voulais t'attendre pour ça... Mais peut-être que tu as déjà mangé ? lui demanda Aurélien d'un air incertain et il fut celui qui secoua la tête cette fois-ci.

— Non, je n'ai pas mangé. Seulement des olives et un peu de fromage au bar. Et je commence à avoir un petit peu faim, je dois t'avouer. Ça te dit que j'aille nous faire des pâtes ? Tu pourras te doucher comme ça pendant ce temps. Et on mange devant une série ?

— Ça me va, lui répondit Aurélien en souriant doucement et Guillaume sourit à son tour avant de se lever.

— Tu sais, Orel... Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là. Je veux dire... Je suis content de partager mon appartement avec toi. Ça me fait du bien de ne plus être seul, dit-il en se tournant vers le plus jeune et il vit une jolie couleur rosée apparaître sur ses joues.

— M-Moi aussi, Guillaume... Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. Tu es vraiment... quelqu'un de bien. »

Son sourire s'élargit en entendant le plus jeune déclarer cela d'un air aussi sérieux et il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la cuisine. _Il était heureux_.


	11. Partie 11.

Quelques jours plus tard, Guillaume se réveilla comme à son habitude vers 6h30 du matin afin de prendre sa douche avant de préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui et Aurélien. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain les yeux mi-clos de fatigue et ouvrit la porte sans aucune hésitation, ayant hâte de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage pour réveiller son cerveau encore endormi. Il attrapa ensuite la serviette qu'il savait être posée comme tous les matins à côté du lavabo à sa gauche et c'est alors que ses doigts frôlèrent d'autres doigts. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se tourna vers la personne à ses côtés, qui n'était autre que Aurélien. _Nu_.

« O-Orel? balbutia-t-il, confus de le trouver là et il vit les joues du plus jeune se colorer fortement.

— Guillaume ! » s'exclama Aurélien et il le vit croiser les bras par dessus son torse afin de se cacher à sa vue.

Le plus jeune recula de quelques pas alors qu'il lui lançait un regard perplexe, avant de rougir de plus belle et de décroiser ses bras afin de placer ses mains devant son sexe toujours à découvert. Guillaume sentit ses joues le chauffer à son tour, avant d'enfin revenir au moment présent.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé...! Tiens, prends ça, dit-il en lui tendant la serviette qu'il avait attrapé afin de se sécher le visage. Couvre-toi, je suis désolé... »

Aurélien attrapa précipitamment la serviette qu'il lui tendait et l'enroula autour de sa taille avant de croiser de nouveau les bras par-dessus son torse d'un air embarrassé. Guillaume l'observa discrètement et fit une grimace gênée :

« Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu serais là... s'excusa-t-il avant de se passer une main sur la nuque. J'ai la tête dans le cul le matin... J'agis comme une machine, par automatisme, sans penser à vérifier avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain...

— C-C'est pas grave, Guillaume... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... J'aurais dû penser à fermer la porte mais... J'ai oublié, c'est tout... balbutia Aurélien en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un air embarrassé.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu te doucher le matin, Orel... C'est pour ça que je fais pas attention. Je croyais que tu dormais encore et-

— Je sais, c'est pas grave... le coupa Aurélien en lui offrant un petit sourire. Tout va bien, la prochaine fois je ferais plus attention. J'avais juste... besoin de me doucher en me réveillant ce matin... continua le plus jeune en bafouillant et Guillaume le vit avec confusion se remettre à rougir. Je... Je te laisse la douche maintenant... Je... Je vais... M'habiller dans ma chambre...

— Ah, mais je peux te laisser t'habiller dans la salle de bain si tu veux, hein. Je suis pas pressé.

— Non, non, t'inquiètes pas... lui dit le plus jeune en secouant la tête et lui offrant un petit sourire. À tout à l'heure... Je vais... préparer le petit-déjeuner...

— À... À tout'... »

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Aurélien avait déjà disparu de la salle de bain et Guillaume était en train de regarder d'un air absent l'endroit où il se tenait un peu plus tôt. _Pourquoi le plus jeune avait eu l'air autant embarrassé ?_ D'accord, c'était gênant la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés... Mais il avait l'air bien plus gêné que ce qu'il aurait dû être... Presque... _Paniqué_. Et cette manière instinctive qu'il avait eu de recouvrir son torse pour se protéger avant de se rendre compte que c'était plutôt ce qu'il y avait en bas qu'il devait cacher... _Guillaume était perplexe._ Il commença à se déshabiller et entra dans la cabine de couche pour se laver à son tour. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Aurélien avait décidé de se doucher le matin aujourd'hui... _Après tout, quelle importance ?_ Il se baissa pour attraper son gel douche et aperçut celui au citron du plus jeune, au fond du bac. Il le ramassa et se demanda si Aurélien l'avait entendu venir et s'était alors dépêché de sortir de la douche avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de bain. Il soupira et remit le gel douche au citron à sa place avant de prendre le sien, au caramel, et de s'en verser sur les doigts. Il essaya de profiter de la douche chaude en empêchant son esprit de revenir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais en vain. Il se mordit la lèvre fortement afin de s'empêcher de jurer lorsque son esprit lui rappela, un peu trop clairement, le corps dénudé d'Aurélien et il usa de toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de bander à cette pensée. _Foutues pulsions_.

***

Comme il s'en doutait, le petit-déjeuner se passa dans un calme peu habituel, même pour eux. Dès qu'il osait relever la tête vers Aurélien et que leurs regards se croisaient, le plus jeune se mettait à rougir d'embarras. Celui-ci se leva finalement pour déposer son bol dans l'évier et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de littéralement s'enfuir de la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et Aurélien était parti, le laissant seul avec bien trop de questions laissées sans réponses.


	12. Partie 12.

Quand Guillaume se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit quelques jours plus tard encore, il sut direct que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre, faisant quelques pas dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter afin de tendre l'oreille. Quand il entendit un bruit qui semblait sortir de la chambre du plus jeune, Guillaume écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers celle-ci, ne s'immobilisant qu'une seconde à peine avant de se décider à entrer. Il avança à tâtons vers Aurélien, sachant où se situait son lit, et réussit à allumer la lampe posée sur sa table de chevet. Il fronça les sourcils en l'entendant respirer de manière saccadée et lorsque le plus jeune poussa un petit gémissement plaintif dans son sommeil, Guillaume posa doucement une main sur sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur. Ce dernier battait à toute vitesse et Guillaume se sentit paniquer intérieurement.

« Putain, Orel... marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. C'est pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse, hein... Pas dans ton sommeil... »

Aurélien poussa un autre gémissement plaintif et Guillaume frissonna, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il posa sa main délicatement sur la joue du plus jeune et commença à la caresser avec douceur, essayant ainsi de le réconforter dans son sommeil.

« Maman... l'entendit-il alors murmurer alors qu'il semblait se calmer imperceptiblement sous ses doigts. Papa... Désolé...

— Eh, Orel... Réveille-toi, c'est juste un mauvais rêve... » murmura-t-il en comprenant qu'Aurélien était en train de rêver de ses parents.

Il remonta sa main jusqu'aux cheveux noirs du plus jeune et les caressa de ses doigts, l'observant tristement. _Il était en train de rêver de ses parents_ _. Ce_ _ux-là même qui, il le lui avait dit, refusaient de le voir_. Les parents du plus jeune ne se souciaient pas même de savoir s'il était en bonne santé ou pas et lorsque ses grands-parents, chez qui Aurélien vivait, étaient morts ces derniers ne lui avaient même pas proposé de l'héberger en le sachant à la rue. Il se demanda encore une fois ce qu'Aurélien avait bien pu faire de si horrible pour que ses parents décident de couper les ponts avec lui au point de se foutre de ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il se retrouvait à la rue du jour au lendemain.

« Orel, tout va bien. Je suis là, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de rien... S'il-te-plaît, réveille-toi... »

Il murmura cela sans jamais s'arrêter de caresser le visage du plus jeune pour tenter de l'apaiser et il sentit alors Aurélien se redresser d'un bond sur le matelas. Sa main migra sur son dos pour y exercer de petits mouvements circulaires et apaisants et il le vit alors relever la tête. Aurélien ouvrit lentement les yeux, comme s'il hésitait à se confronter au monde réel, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Guillaume vit celui du plus jeune se remplir de larmes :

« Oh, Orel, viens-là... murmura-t-il en écartant les bras, invitant le plus jeune à se blottir contre lui alors qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer en le voyant trembler de tout ses membres et sur le point de craquer. Viens dans mes bras, Orel. »

Aurélien ne lui laissa pas le temps de se répéter et se blottit contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras de toutes ses forces. Guillaume arrêta de respirer un instant avant d'entourer à son tour d'une étreinte protectrice les épaules du plus jeune qui sanglotait contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, désolé... balbutia Aurélien contre lui, le visage enfouit dans le creux de son cou. C'est pas toi... C'est pas...

— Je sais, je sais Orel... Calme-toi, je sais que tu rêvais de tes parents... Tout va bien, ils ne peuvent rien te faire ici...

— Ils veulent plus me voir... Ils me détestent... sanglota de plus belle le plus jeune en se blottissant davantage contre sa chaleur. Ils me haïssent...

— Pourquoi, Orel ? Pourquoi tes parents te haïssent ? demanda doucement Guillaume, essayant de ne pas brusquer le garçon qui tremblait de tout son corps contre le sien.

— Il ne veulent même plus me considérer comme leur... _enfant_. Je les dégoûte, Guillaume...

— Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr que c'est faux, dit Guillaume en se reculant légèrement afin de prendre le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains. Pourquoi tu les dégoûterais, Orel ?

— Mais c'est la vérité, Guillaume... balbutia Aurélien à travers ses larmes alors qu'il n'osait pas lui rendre son regard. Ils me l'ont dit... Je les dégoûte. Je ne suis pas _normal_ et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont préféré me mettre à la porte.

— Attend, ils t'ont viré de chez eux ? s'exclama Guillaume, choqué. Je ne savais pas, ça. Je savais qu'ils avaient refusé de t'héberger quand tes grands-parents chez qui tu vivais sont morts mais... Ils t'ont foutu à la porte ? Vraiment ?

— Oui... » dit simplement Aurélien en hochant la tête avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle.

Guillaume l'attira fortement à lui, refermant ses bras autour de sa taille et passant une main dans son dos afin d'essayer de le réconforter.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Orel... Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire... murmura-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et Aurélien secoua la tête dans le creux de son cou.

— Je peux pas... Je peux pas...

— Tout va bien, tout va bien... Tu me le diras quand tu le sentiras... _Si_ tu le sens, seulement si tu le veux... lui dit-il en le sentant secouer la tête inlassablement dans son cou.

— Non... Non, non... Je peux pas...

— Tout va bien, excuse-moi... »

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce que son corps faisait, il se sentit déposer un léger baiser sur les cheveux emmêlés du plus jeune et il eut l'impression que celui-ci se calma au contact. Ils restèrent un long moment, silencieux et immobiles dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou plutôt Aurélien blottit dans ses bras, avant qu'il ne l'entende murmurer quelque chose dans son cou.

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda-t-il en se détachant doucement de lui et vit qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, les yeux déjà mi-clos et sûrement exténué sous la puissance de sa crise de larmes.

— Je suis désolé pour l'autre fois... La douche... Je n'arrive pas encore... à tout comprendre... contrôler... C'est nouveau... Pour moi... Ne... M'en... Veux pas, s'il-te-plaît...

— De quoi... tu parles, Orel ? » demanda Guillaume doucement en caressant délicatement de sa main une des joues du plus jeune.

Mais ce dernier blottit seulement son visage dans la caresse qu'il lui donnait et moins d'une seconde plus tard, Guillaume se rendit compte qu'il s'était rendormi, dû à l'épuisement qu'il devait alors ressentir après un tel rêve. Guillaume le dévisagea un instant alors qu'il caressait avec douceur sa joue avant de l'aider à se rallonger sous les draps. Il le couvrit de sa couverture et le couva des yeux une dernière fois avant de sortir de sa chambre pour le laisser finir sa nuit. Il retourna se coucher dans son lit et fixa le plafond dans la pénombre un long moment, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être cette chose qu'Aurélien refusait de lui dire sur lui. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'arrivait pas _encore_ à tout comprendre et tout contrôler ? _Pourquoi il avait tellement peur qu'il lui en veuille ?_ Guillaume poussa un long soupire en se disant qu'il finirait bien par l'apprendre un de ces jours, quand Aurélien lui ferait assez confiance pour le lui dire. En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'était pas prêt de lui en vouloir. Il était persuadé que tout ça, ce n'était rien de grave. _N'est-ce pas ?_


	13. Partie 13.

Guillaume but une énième gorgée de sa bière, un petit sourire aux lèvres, alors que son regard suivait la silhouette d'Aurélien en train de danser sur la piste de danse. Il avait l'air complètement hors de tout, dans son monde, et son sourire s'élargit à cette pensée, heureux de le voir aussi détendu. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux mois qu'Aurélien et lui habitaient ensemble, près de trois semaines depuis la fois où il l'avait réveillé après son cauchemar à propos de ses parents. Il était véritablement heureux de partager sa vie avec lui, aussi niais que ça puisse paraître de penser ainsi. Ils n'avaient cessé de se rapprocher ces derniers temps, petit à petit, et Guillaume se disait que ce qu'il ressentait à présent pour Aurélien était bel et bien de _l'amour_. Plus qu'une simple attirance physique, avec les semaines il s'était rendu compte qu'il était véritablement _tombé amoureux_ de lui. Il aimait rentrer chez lui et le retrouver dans _leur_ canapé, où il le rejoignait pour passer la fin de la journée de la meilleure manière possible : à ses côtés. Des fois, Aurélien s'endormait tout contre lui et Guillaume attendait quelques minutes avant de le réveiller pour lui dire d'aller se coucher dans son lit, aimant secrètement ce contact discret que lui offrait inconsciemment le plus jeune. Il rentrait des fois plus tard et Aurélien était en train de cuisiner et un fin sourire s'inscrivait alors directement sur ses lèvres en sentant la bonne odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine...

Il lui avait fait rencontré ses amis, avec qui d'ailleurs ils passaient la soirée ce soir-là, à l'Embuscade, comme il en avait l'habitude avant l'arrivée d'Aurélien dans sa vie. Ils avaient un peu bu, rigolé, partagé des anecdotes, et lorsque les 1h du matin furent passés, le petit bar s'était transformé en piste de danse pour permettre aux habitués des lieux de passer un bon moment avant de rentrer chez eux. Claude s'était élancé sur la piste de danse en lui criant de le suivre et il avait rigolé avant de se tourner vers Aurélien pour l'inviter à le suivre en lui tendant la main, un sourire attendri sur le visage. Aurélien avait rougit avant d'accepter la main qu'il lui tendait et il l'avait entrainé sur la piste de danse, essayant de rattraper Claude qui était déjà bien loin devant. Guillaume sortit de ses pensées en croisant le regard du plus jeune sur lui et quand celui-ci lui sourit doucement, il finit son verre d'une traite pour aller le rejoindre. _Claude avait raison. Il devait lui avouer ses sentiments. Et ce soir, c'était le moment parfait_.

***

 _Il l'avait embrassé._ Son cœur rata un battement, ou même plusieurs, en comprenant ce que son corps venait de faire. Il s'était penché vers Aurélien pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il avait envie qu'ils s'éloignent un peu de la foule pour qu'il puisse lui dire quelque chose mais leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées avant que les siennes ne puisse atteindre l'oreille du plus jeune. Puis son regard croisa celui d'Aurélien qui semblait mortifié et il comprit : il ne l'avait pas embrassé, non, c'était Aurélien qui avait fait le premier pas. Et celui-ci semblait à présent complètement figé sur place, comme s'il se rendait seulement compte à l'instant de ce qu'il avait osé faire.

« Orel, je... dit-il en déglutissant, ne sachant pas vraiment lui-même ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

— Oh mon dieu, murmura Aurélien en reculant brusquement d'un pas. Je suis désolé... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit... »

Il vit un flash de terreur passer dans les prunelles sombres du plus jeune et l'instant d'après, avant que son corps n'ait le temps de se remettre en mouvement, il le vit tourner les talons afin de s'enfuir. _Littéralement_.

« Attend, Orel ! » l'appela-t-il en criant, essayant de le rattraper dans la foule.

Aurélien jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule en l'entendant l'appeler et lui lança un regard effrayé avant de secouer la tête et de continuer son chemin vers la sortie. Guillaume essayait de ne pas le lâcher du regard mais la foule commençait à s'épaissir entre eux et il le perdit finalement de vue. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans la rue, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens afin de le retrouver et, en le voyant s'éloigner à pas rapides sur le trottoir, il s'élança vers lui.

« Orel...! Qu'est-ce que tu as, pourquoi tu pars ?! »

Le plus jeune tenta d'accélérer l'allure et il l'attrapa alors par l'avant-bras pour éviter qu'il ne lui échappe de nouveau, faisant se retourner Aurélien au contact.

« Guillaume... Lâche-moi... lui dit Aurélien d'un air terrifié et Guillaume fronça les sourcils, confus.

— Non, non, je ne veux pas que tu partes comme si de rien n'était, Orel ! Arrête de fuir, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

— Je ne peux pas, s'il-te-plaît... Je suis désolé.

— Et bien moi aussi je suis désolé, Orel. Je suis désolé mais je refuse que tu partes comme ça, sans aucune explication, dit-il en haussant le ton. Je veux comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'on s'est embrassés ?

— _Je_ t'ai embrassé, rectifia Aurélien en secouant la tête et cherchant toujours à se dégager de son emprise. Je n'aurai pas dû, je suis désolé...

— Si tu t'en veux par rapport à ce baiser, ce n'est pas grave, Orel, le coupa Guillaume en lâchant alors son bras afin de pouvoir prendre son visage entre ses mains. Ce n'est pas grave, tu m'entends ? D'ailleurs, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je l'aurais sûrement fait moi.

— Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Guillaume ? bégaya Aurélien en remontant ses mains sur ses poignets afin de lui demander de le lâcher. Ce n'est pas vrai...

— Si, je te jure que c'est vrai. Quand je me suis penché vers toi, c'était pour te demander de me suivre. Je voulais te parler, te dire ce que je ressens pour toi depuis des semaines maintenant. Je n'ai plus envie de me cacher, de mentir, Orel. Alors maintenant que tu sais ça... dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du plus jeune, lui offrant un petit sourire. Est-ce que tu regrettes toujours de m'avoir embrassé ? »

Il vit le regard sombre d'Aurélien plonger dans le sien à son tour, tellement profondément qu'il lui semblait sonder son âme, et le plus jeune secoua la tête en éclatant en sanglots.

« Mais je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas te faire ça, l'entendit-il dire à travers ses larmes et Guillaume entendit au loin le tonnerre gronder alors que la pluie commençait à tomber.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas me faire, Orel ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il l'attirait à lui pour le serrer fort contre son cœur.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Aurélien ne lui répondant pas, avant qu'il ne l'entraîne sans jamais le lâcher, afin de rentrer se mettre à l'abri de la pluie chez eux. Aurélien se laissa faire et il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui pour le protéger de la pluie qui tombait à présent violemment sur eux alors qu'il pensait d'un air soucieux : _Mais qu'est-ce que tu me caches Orel, de si important ?_


	14. Partie 14.

« Orel... soupira Guillaume en venant s'asseoir à côté de ce dernier sur le canapé. Parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît... »

En rentrant, il avait entraîné Aurélien sur le canapé et lui avait enlevé son pull trempé pour le mettre à la machine, avant de lui en rapporter un sec. Il lui avait aussi ramené une serviette propre pour qu'il se sèche les cheveux pendant qu'il allait leur préparer du thé pour les réchauffer après cette averse et l'avait laissé un moment seul dans le salon. Il espérait ainsi que le plus jeune qui avait refusé d'ouvrir la bouche de tout le trajet réussisse ainsi à rassembler ses idées et accepte enfin de lui expliquer sa réaction démesurée d'un peu plus tôt. Guillaume jeta un œil vers leurs boissons chaudes sur la table basse devant eux et prit délicatement la main d'Aurélien dans la sienne, essayant ainsi de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, celle-ci reposant sur la petite serviette blanche sur ses genoux.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? dit-il doucement, alors que son pouce commençait à faire de petits mouvements circulaires apaisants sur le dos de la main du plus jeune. Je ne te jugerai jamais, Orel. »

Aurélien releva légèrement le visage à ça et lui lança un regard infiniment triste. Guillaume sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant arborer cet air de découragement profond et resserra sa prise sur sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Orel ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Parle-moi, je t'en supplie. »

Le plus jeune détourna un instant le regard avant de pousser un petit soupire épuisé et de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

« Tu vas me haïr quand tu sauras la vérité, Guillaume. Comme mes parents. Comme tout le monde. Tu ne comprendras pas, personne ne le fait jamais... Tu dis que tu... _m'aimes_? Que tu ne regrette pas ce baiser... Que tu ressens des choses pour moi... Mais quand tu sauras la vérité, crois-moi, tu vas regretter tout ça, murmura Aurélien et il entendit sa voix se briser sur la fin de sa phrase. Tu vas regretter ce baiser, je vais seulement te dégoûter comme tous les autres...

— Orel, je ne suis pas _les autres,_ dit Guillaume en serrant plus fort encore la main du plus jeune. Crois-moi, peu importe ce que tu me diras sur toi, ça ne changera rien à comment je te vois. Peu importe les... erreurs de ton passé, ce que tu as bien pu faire. C'est le toi de maintenant que j'aime et rien d'autre m'importe.

— Non... dit Aurélien en reniflant à travers ses larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler sur son visage. Tous les jours je te mens, je ne fais que ça depuis le début. Je n'en peux plus de devoir te cacher la vérité, à avoir peur de ta réaction. Parce que peu importe ce que tu crois, Guillaume, je sais que toi aussi tu vas me détester. Tu vas me laisser. Parce que je ne suis pas _normal_. Et peut-être que je ne mérite pas de l'être malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour essayer...

— S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi, murmura Guillaume qui sentait son cœur battre dans sa cage thoracique à la déchirer. Je ne partirai pas, je te promets. Je te comprendrai, je ne te jugerai pas. »

Aurélien lui lança un regard inquiet avant de secouer la tête et de baisser cette dernière, refusant de croiser ne serait-ce qu'un moment de plus son regard.

« La fille de la photo... Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'existait plus... Mais c'est faux, je t'ai menti...

— Comment ça ? demanda Guillaume doucement en voyant que le plus jeune avait du mal à continuer son explication.

— Elle... existera toujours en vérité, je crois... J'ai... essayé de... de la tuer... de la faire disparaître... Mais c'est peine perdu parce que... cette fille c'est moi... »

Guillaume écarquilla les yeux en entendant la dernière phrase du plus jeune et la photo de la jeune fille dansa dans son esprit un instant, lui rappelant à quel point ses traits lui avaient fait pensé à ceux du garçon assis à ses côtés.

« C'est... toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-il, confus, avant de continuer, en voyant qu'Aurélien ne lui répondait pas. Orel ? Tu peux m'expliquer, s'il-te-plaît ?

— Je suis né fille, Guillaume, lui répondit Aurélien en relevant alors la tête pour lui lancer un regard hésitant. Je suis né du sexe opposé mais je me suis toujours senti _garçon_. Depuis le plus loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours voulu être un garçon. Je détestais tout ce qui était fait _pour_ les filles, les jeux, les vêtements... Mais plus que ça encore, je me sentais _mal à l'aise_ dans mon corps. Comme si quelque chose manquait, comme si j'étais cassé, expliqua Aurélien en récupérant sa main pour s'essuyer les yeux. Quand les garçons venaient me draguer, ça me mettait mal à l'aise aussi. Et mes parents ne comprenaient pas ce qui allait pas avec moi, pourquoi je n'étais jamais sorti avec un garçon de ma vie... Et quand j'ai enfin eu le courage d'assumer ce que je ressentais et que je leur en ai parlé... continua le plus jeune en pleurant de plus belle. Ils m'ont dit que je les dégoûtais, que je n'étais pas normal, que j'étais _malade_... Alors j'ai compris que ce n'était pas seulement ce que je pensais de moi, c'était la vérité. J'étais _anormal_ , j'étais _cassé_...

— Non, ne dis pas ça, s'il-te-plaît... murmura Guillaume d'une voix enrouée en attrapant le visage du plus jeune. Tu n'es pas cassé, Aurélien. Et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Il y a bien eu d'autres personnes, non ? Tes grands-parents, par exemple ?

— Ils... Quand mes parents m'ont viré de chez eux quand je leur ai dit que je voulais me faire l'opération... Mes grands-parents m'ont recueillis... J'ai passé un an chez eux et ils m'ont dit que si je me sentais aussi mal dans mon corps, alors je devais faire cette opération. Que c'était _la_ chose à faire. Ils m'ont toujours soutenu, ils m'ont accompagné voir des spécialistes, des médecins, pour me préparer psychologiquement à cette opération... Mais... Mais ils sont morts avant que je puisse la faire, Guillaume, pleura Aurélien. On avait pris un rendez-vous... rendez-vous auquel je suis allé... mais ils sont morts avant, ils n'ont jamais pu me voir en garçon.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda doucement Guillaume en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébènes.

— Je ne sais pas... Ils sont juste... morts. De vieillesse, je suppose, murmura Aurélien d'un air exténué en fermant les yeux. Dans leur sommeil. Tous les deux.

— Tous les deux ? En même temps ? s'étonna Guillaume et Aurélien hocha la tête contre sa main.

— On dit que quand deux âmes sont si intimement liées, quand l'une part l'autre ne peut rester. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Guillaume dévisagea Aurélien dont la tête reposait contre la paume de sa main. _Il ne le dégoûtait pas. Au contraire_. Il était admiratif du courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour en arriver jusque là.

« Tu as donc du partir de la maison de tes grands-parents ?

— Je suis allé à l'enterrement. J'ai revu mes parents, ils m'ont à peine regardé et ils m'ont pas adressé la parole. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller au rendez-vous pour l'opération. Je me disais qu'après cela fait, je pourrais changer complètement de vie. Recommencer en quelque sorte. Que je n'aurais plus jamais à reparler d' _elle_. J'ai même réussi à trouver ce centre qui acceptait de m'accueillir le temps que j'arrive à trouver un boulot et un appartement.

— Orel, je suis tellement-

— Je voulais tout recommencer, le coupa Aurélien. Mais... Je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas réussi à te le cacher, je ne voulais pas que tu saches, je ne voulais pas que tu me regardes différemment. Mais tu as vu la photo et j'ai su que c'était foutu. Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi je ressentais tous ces sentiments étranges pour toi alors que justement je venais de _changer de sexe_. Je pensais que comme avant, en tant que fille, l'idée de sortir avec un garçon me déplaisait, alors que ce serait pareil en tant que garçon. Je pensais que je sortirais avec des filles désormais, ou bien avec _personne_. Alors, ça m'a... surpris. De ressentir toutes ces nouvelles choses pour toi, un garçon. Puis je me suis souvenu de qui j'étais réellement et que tu me détesterais sûrement pour cela alors j'ai essayé de réprimer ces sentiments pour être ton ami. Je ne voulais pas que tu me haïsses pour ce que j'avais fait...

— Eh, viens-là... murmura Guillaume en attirant le plus jeune contre lui. Je ne te déteste pas et tu ne me dégoûte pas. Loin de là, d'accord ? Tu as fait ce qu'il t'a semblé nécessaire pour devenir la personne que tu es à l'intérieur de toi et pour te sentir bien dans ta peau. Et comme je te l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, Orel, ça ne change rien. Absolument rien. Bien sûr que je suis un peu étonné, _secoué_ même, d'apprendre tout ça. Je ne vais pas mentir. Mais tu es tellement important pour moi. J'aime qui tu es, _toi_ , et pas juste ton corps, d'accord ? La seule personne que je connais, moi, c'est toi _garçon_ , et c'est de cette personne-là que je suis tombé amoureux. Je ne vais pas dire que je m'en fous de ton passé mais c'est le tien, et il t'appartient. C'est à toi seul de décider si tu veux le partager avec moi, ce que tu viens de faire, et je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Je te remercie de m'avoir fait confiance pour accepter de m'expliquer _qui_ tu es, d'où tu viens... Maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'encore plus te connaître et ça ne me fait que t'aimer plus encore.

— Mais je ne sais pas... _qui_ je suis moi-même, Guillaume... sanglota Aurélien en se blottissant plus encore contre lui et Guillaume resserra sa prise sur sa taille avant de venir perdre une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

— Tu es Aurélien Cotentin et tu es le garçon dont je suis tombé amoureux. Le reste, tu as toute ta vie pour le comprendre. D'ailleurs, _on_ va le comprendre, ensemble. Jour après jour. Je serai là pour toi, Orel. Si tu m'y autorises, bien sûr. »

Aurélien blottit son visage dans le creux de son cou et Guillaume le sentit respirer lentement contre sa peau, lui provoquant un léger frisson :

« Bien sûr que je le veux. Plus que tout. J'aimerai être pour toujours avec toi.

— Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, dit-il dans un sourire en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Maintenant redresse-toi, Orel. Boit ton thé et ensuite, on va dormir. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Le plus jeune se redressa contre lui et lui offrit un petit sourire timide avant de se pencher pour prendre sa tasse dans sa main. Guillaume l'observa en silence boire la boisson chaude avant d'en faire de même.

« Tu veux... dormir seul ou avec moi ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant après avoir bu son thé.

— Mm... Je ne sais pas... balbutia Aurélien en rougissant. Comme tu veux...

— Non, comme tu veux toi, Orel. Je suis prêt à te laisser tout l'espace dont tu as besoin, tout le temps nécessaire. Ce qui est important, c'est ce que tu veux toi. Je ne veux te forcer à rien si tu n'es pas encore prêt.

— C'est juste... pour dormir, non ? lui demanda Aurélien en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un air hésitant qui fit fondre Guillaume.

— Oui, bien sûr. Rien de plus.

— Alors, oui, je veux bien. »

Guillaume sourit tendrement en voyant son petit air embarrassé et lui lança un regard interrogateur en voyant qu'il avait quelque chose sur le bout de la langue qu'il hésitait à dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je... Je te l'ai déjà dit mais... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Guillaume.

— Arrête Orel, rit Guillaume d'un air gêné. Je suis juste pas un connard. Je suis désolé mais tu as l'air d'avoir rencontré que ça dans ta vie, même tes parents.

— Oui, dit doucement Aurélien en lui offrant un petit sourire. Je commence à le croire aussi.

— Et tu le peux. Rien n'est _cassé_ chez toi, d'accord ? Je te le répéterais tous les jours si tu en as besoin, tu m'entends ? »

Un fin sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres en voyant le plus jeune lui lancer un petit regard timide avant de hocher la tête.

« Mais est-ce que... Tu veux toujours _sortir_ avec moi ? En sachant tout ça ? lui demanda-t-il et Guillaume comprit alors ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

— Oui, Orel. Je le veux. Et je ne t'aurais pas proposé de dormir ensemble si je ne le voulais pas.

— Oh, d'accord... Je comprends maintenant. »

Guillaume rit et vint enlacer le plus jeune tendrement.

« Je t'aime mais je suis prêt à attendre. À aller à ton rythme. C'est ce que je voulais te faire comprendre.

— Et est-ce que... on sort ensemble maintenant ? demanda d'un air hésitant Aurélien et il déposa un petit baiser sur son cuir chevelu.

— Tu le veux ?

— O-Oui... Je crois...

— Alors oui, on sort ensemble. »

Quand il se détacha d'Aurélien, il put voir le large sourire qui avait prit place sur ses lèvres et Guillaume sourit à son tour, en se levant.

« Allez, viens dormir maintenant. Il est tard et tu as besoin de dormir. »

Aurélien se leva à son tour et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour aller dans la chambre à coucher de Guillaume. Ils se changèrent tous deux rapidement en pyjama, Aurélien rougissant légèrement lorsqu'il commença à se déshabiller et Guillaume se tournant pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, avant de se glisser tous deux sous l'épaisse couverture de Guillaume.

« Tu peux venir dans mes bras si tu en as envie, dit Guillaume lorsqu'il croisa le regard hésitant du plus jeune sur lui et celui-ci hocha la tête avant de venir se blottir contre lui.

— Merci, Guillaume.

— Dors bien, Orel.

— Toi aussi, passe une bonne nuit. À demain. »

Guillaume sourit en pensant qu'il allait effectivement passer une bonne nuit, si ce n'est _la_ meilleure nuit de sa vie, avec Aurélien dans ses bras. Ceux-ci entouraient la silhouette du plus jeune comme un étau protecteur entre ce dernier et le monde extérieur et Guillaume s'endormit en pensant à cette image.


	15. Partie 15.

« Orel...? C'est pas grave, hein. »

Guillaume s'assit sur son lit et posa une main chaleureuse sur le dos du plus jeune qui était venu s'allonger de tout son long sur ce dernier quelques secondes plus tôt. Le plus jeune avait la tête enfouie dans son oreiller de son côté du lit et Guillaume sentit sous sa main à quel point il était tendu. Ils étaient en train de regarder la télévision après manger lorsqu'Aurélien s'était endormi contre lui. Il l'avait laissé dormir, décidant de finir l'émission qu'ils avaient mise à la télé avant de le réveiller et d'aller se coucher avec lui. Mais à un moment donné il avait senti le plus jeune bouger dans son sommeil et se rapprocher de lui pour venir se blottir plus encore contre lui. Guillaume avait sourit, trouvant cela adorable, avant de l'entendre prononcer son prénom dans un murmure. Il avait alors senti quelque chose de dur frôler sa cuisse alors que Aurélien bougeait de nouveau dans son sommeil et c'est là qu'il avait compris. Il avait secoué Aurélien, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres et quand celui-ci s'était réveillé, il l'avait vu écarquiller les yeux et se mettre à rougir en se rendant compte ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait été sur le point de lui lancer une phrase moqueuse sur à quel point il était irrésistible, même dans ses rêves, quand Aurélien s'était levé précipitamment pour s'enfuir dans la chambre à coucher en claquant la porte derrière lui. Guillaume avait bugué un instant, ne comprenant pas cette réaction démesurée de la part de son copain avant de se rappeler. Aurélien n'était sûrement pas habitué à ce que son corps le trahisse comme ça. Après tout, ça ne faisait que quelques mois à peine qu'il _était_ un garçon. Du moins, physiquement. Il ne savait peut-être pas comment gérer ses érections en temps normal, alors dans ses rêves... Guillaume soupira en se flagellant d'avoir failli manquer de tact. Heureusement que le plus jeune était parti avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, pour se moquer gentiment de lui. Mais maintenant, il devait aller le rassurer et lui expliquer que ce n'était pas grave.

« Orel, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, d'accord ? C'est même plutôt flatteur, tu sais. » dit-il doucement en passant une main chaleureuse sur le dos de son copain.

Aurélien se redressa alors et renifla avant de lui lancer un regard coupable.

« Je sais mais... Je déteste quand ça arrive. Je ne sais jamais quoi faire. Et là... C'est encore pire... Tu étais à côté de moi et... J'ai honte, Guillaume...

— Non, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, d'accord ? C'est normal que tu sois un peu perdu de ce côté là. C'est pas instinctif pour toi, pas encore du moins.

— Je... J'arrive pas à tout contrôler, Guillaume... Je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire... balbutia Aurélien et Guillaume sourit, en prenant sa main.

— Tout va bien, Orel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude quand ça t'arrive ?

— Je prends une douche... dit Aurélien d'un air gêné et Guillaume pensa au matin où il l'avait retrouvé dans la salle de bain et qu'il lui avait tenu des propos étranges.

— Oh, je comprends mieux. Cette fois-là... dit-il et Aurélien hocha la tête en rougissant de plus belle. Mais tu sais que c'est pas la seule façon de faire, Orel ?

— Oui, oui, bien sûr... Mais... Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre... Et à chaque fois que j'essaie, je pense à... commença à dire le plus jeune avant de se stopper en pleine phrase, se mordant fortement la lèvre inférieure.

— Tu penses à quoi, mon chat ?

— Tu... tu te rappelles du mec qu'on avait croisé un jour au bar...? Celui que je t'avais dit... qu'il m'avait prit pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Je suis désolé, je t'ai encore menti ce jour-là...

— Je sais mais c'est pas grave, Orel. Qui c'est ce mec ? Tu veux me le dire ? »

Guillaume vit le plus jeune se mordre fébrilement la lèvre et il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour l'empêcher de continuer, de peur qu'il ne se fasse mal à force.

« Orel ?

— C'est... Je... Je ne suis pas sorti avec lui mais... Enfin je ne crois pas... Mais mes parents faisaient que me mettre la pression pour que je sorte avec un garçon quand j'étais ado et... Du coup, il y a un peu moins de deux ans... J'ai accepté de sortir pour une soirée avec ce garçon. On était en terminale ensemble et il faisait que me le demander depuis le début de l'année... On est allés manger dans un kebab puis il m'a proposé de venir chez lui pour finir la soirée... J'en avais pas vraiment envie mais je ne faisais que penser à mes parents, à quel point ils seraient _fiers_ de moi quand je leur raconterai que j'avais fait ce qu'ils attendaient de moi et... Je pensais juste qu'il voulait qu'on discute ou je ne sais pas... En plus, il avait lancé un film à la télé... Mais à un moment, raconta Aurélien et Guillaume le vit rougir d'embarras. À un moment, je me suis tourné vers lui en entendant un bruit métallique et... Et je... Il était en train de se branler... »

Guillaume écarquilla les yeux en entendant l'histoire d'Aurélien et vit à quel point ce dernier était rouge de gêne.

« Il me regardait et... Je voyais bien qu'il attendait que je fasse quelque chose mais... Je ne savait pas quoi faire. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie de faire quoique ce soit avec lui... Mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de sa main qui montait et descendait sur son sexe... C'est seulement quand il a fait un geste dans ma direction que je me suis repris et que je me suis levé pour partir. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me touche et je lui ai dit de ne pas m'approcher, que je n'étais pas intéressé par _plus_ avec lui. Il a parut énervé mais je suis parti avant qu'il ne me retienne et quand je l'ai vu le lendemain au lycée, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole.

— Et il ne t'a jamais rien fait ? Il a pas essayé de te parler à nouveau ?

— Si, bien sûr. Il a attendu quelques semaines avant de venir me parler pour savoir ce que c'était _le problème_ avec moi. Je me rappelle qu'il est entré dans les toilettes des filles pour m'intercepter et quand je lui ai dit que c'était juste que je n'étais pas intéressé par lui, il m'a traité de _lesbienne_. Il a continué de m'appeler comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année et voilà.

— Quel connard ce type, dit Guillaume avec de la colère dans la voix. Mais comment il a fait pour te reconnaître dans le bar ?

— Son père est médecin et je l'ai souvent croisé lorsque j'avais des rendez-vous pré-opération avec les médecins et les psychiatres. Je suppose qu'il a pu se renseigner auprès de son père, dit Aurélien en haussant les épaules. Et le jour de l'opération, je l'ai croisé dans la salle d'attente quand j'attendais mon tour. Il s'était cassé le bras et je l'ai vu me surveiller jusqu'à ce que ce soit à mon tour d'y aller. Tu sais, avant l'opération, je devais prendre des médicaments par rapport aux hormones. Ça avait déjà commencé à changer mon corps et ma silhouette, et je pense qu'il a juste compris petit à petit.

— Tu ne l'as plus revu après ? demanda Guillaume, soucieux pour le plus jeune.

— Non, je suis resté une semaine à l'hôpital en attendant de pouvoir sortir. Il fallait que je cicatrise, tout ça...

— Ça a dû te faire mal, soupira Guillaume en venant dégager une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux.

— C'est vrai, répondit Aurélien en haussant les épaules. Mais j'étais obligé d'en passer par là. Je pouvais pas faire autrement.

— Je sais, mon chat. Viens-là. Viens dans mes bras. »

Guillaume ouvrit grand les bras pour que Aurélien puisse s'y blottir et il embrassa tendrement ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'aime, si tu savais, murmura-t-il avant de se rappeler de son petit désagrément. Orel, tu veux prendre une douche du coup ? Ou bien... Je sais pas... Peut-être que je pourrai...

— Tu pourrai t'en occuper ? dit Aurélien en se reculant, les joues rouges.

— J'allais dire _te montrer_ , mais je suppose que c'est pareil, non ? sourit Guillaume et Aurélien lui lança un regard hésitant avant de hocher la tête.

— Je veux bien, Guillaume. Je pense que je suis prêt à aller plus loin avec toi. Si tu le veux.

— Parfait alors, sourit Guillaume avant de venir l'embrasser doucement. Tu veux bien enlever ton jogging ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête et se leva du lit, avant de venir enlever son bas de pantalon de survêt qui lui servait de pyjama. Guillaume l'observait silencieusement se déshabiller alors que son regard caressait amoureusement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il venait à rencontrer. _Il était fou amoureux du garçon devant lui et pour la première fois, il allait peut-être le voir entièrement nu._


	16. Partie 16 🍋.

Guillaume déglutit en voyant Aurélien se rapprocher de lui de manière hésitante, seulement vêtu de son tee-shirt blanc et de son caleçon. Il lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de tête, lui signifiant de venir le rejoindre sur le lit, en se disant qu'il devait se reprendre pour le mettre à l'aise. Aurélien s'exécuta et s'avança à quatre pattes vers lui, lui faisant penser à un petit félin, ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle.

« Viens-là, mon chat. » l'appela-t-il en lui souriant tendrement et Aurélien le rejoignit au milieu du lit.

Aurélien s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment se mettre et Guillaume étendit ses jambes avant de lui indiquer de venir s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Aurélien s'assit à califourchon sur ces dernières et lui lança un regard timide à travers sa frange noire.

« Tu me dis si tu veux que j'arrête, d'accord ? J'arrêterai tout de suite ce que je fais si ça te met mal à l'aise Orel, il y a aucun problème. »

Aurélien hocha simplement la tête pour toute réponse et Guillaume vint entourer sa taille d'un bras pour le rapprocher de lui. Aurélien se rapprocha donc de lui et il vint embrasser avec douceur ses lèvres tandis que de sa main droite, il se rapprochait doucement de son caleçon. Il toucha de manière hésitante la matière douce sous ses doigts et lorsqu'Aurélien embrassa à son tour ses lèvres en lui murmurant _vas-y, Guillaume_ il fit glisser ces derniers sous la couche de vêtement. Il sentit Aurélien se tendre imperceptiblement au contact lorsque ses doigts vinrent trouver avec précaution son membre et il réprima un juron en sentant à quel point il était encore dur.

« Put- Orel... Ça... Ça va ? Je ne te fais pas mal ? lui demanda-t-il en se reprenant rapidement et Aurélien plongea son visage dans son cou, avant de secouer la tête lentement. Ok, bébé, je vais commencer à bouger ma main, à faire des mouvements. Tu me dis quand tu veux que j'arrête, d'accord ? » dit-il en déglutissant, sentant une chaleur s'immiscer au creux de ses reins alors qu'Aurélien hochait la tête dans son cou.

Il commença à mettre ses doigts en mouvements autour du membre du plus jeune alors que sa main entourait ce dernier parfaitement. Ses doigts firent des va-et-vient en douceur sur le sexe qu'ils entouraient avant de se mettre à accélérer légèrement la cadence, afin de lui donner plus de plaisir encore. Il se gifla mentalement en pensant pendant une seconde à quel point le membre du plus jeune avait l'air _vrai_ , avant de revenir sur terre en l'entendit gémir faiblement. Il le sentit faire un mouvement en avant, poussant de lui-même son érection dans sa main à la recherche de plus de contact, et il sourit doucement.

« Ça te fait du bien, Orel ? C'est mieux que la douche froide, non ?

— O-Oui... Guillaume, est-ce qu'on peut... »

Guillaume le força à relever le visage en le voyant se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de dire une bêtise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Orel ?

— Je... J'aimerai bien... Coucher avec toi... dit Aurélien en baissant la voix, gêné de dire à haute voix ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

— Tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour, bébé chat ? demanda Guillaume en ralentissant ses mouvements sur le sexe de son copain, qui hocha la tête, le rouge aux joues. Si tu te sens prêt, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

— J'en ai envie, Guillaume.

— Alors on peut essayer dans ce cas, hein ? »

Il pencha légèrement le visage pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune, tandis que sa main qui s'occupait de le branler un instant plus tôt remontait le long de son ventre. Il déposa des dizaines de baisers sur le visage du plus jeune afin de l'apaiser en le sentant se tendre devant le chemin que traçait sa main sur sa peau.

« Tout va bien, Orel. Tu es la personne que tu as toujours voulu être et je t'aime comme tu es, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres alors que ses doigts caressaient avec douceur son torse, sous son tee-shirt. Tu veux bien enlever ton tee-shirt ? Je vais me déshabiller moi aussi... »

Aurélien hocha la tête après un dernier baiser et Guillaume se décala pour pouvoir enlever son pantalon et son tee-shirt. Il se défit de même de son boxer et il vit le regard du plus jeune suivre ses moindres gestes, les mains figées sur son tee-shirt. Une fois qu'il fut tout à fait nu devant lui, Aurélien, dont les joues avaient pris une jolie couleur rosée, enleva son tee-shirt à son tour. Guillaume le vit lui lancer un regard hésitant alors qu'il tenait toujours son tee-shirt devant lui comme pour se protéger et il vint le lui prendre avec douceur pour le faire glisser au sol.

« Tu es magnifique, Orel. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, rien à cacher. J'aime tout chez toi. » dit-il en se rapprochant de lui et venant caresser son torse délicatement.

Il sentit le plus jeune frissonner sous ses doigts et il continua de caresser sa peau alors qu'il se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser. Aurélien s'allongea sur le matelas et il lui fit comprendre silencieusement qu'il devait écarter les cuisses pour qu'il le pénètre de ses doigts. Il le sentit se tendre un instant, à l'intrusion inattendue, avant qu'il ne se détende sous lui alors qu'il faisait tout pour l'apaiser durant ce moment difficile. Il continua de l'embrasser et de le caresser comme une idole qu'on adore et au bout de longues minutes, il entendit Aurélien murmurer au creux de son oreille :

« Je pense que c'est bon, Guillaume. »

Il se redressa alors et se remit dans sa position initiale, invitant Aurélien à s'asseoir de même sur ses cuisses. Il réprima un grognement de plaisir lorsque leurs deux érections se frôlèrent, lui envoyant une décharge électrique dans le corps.

« Putain, Orel... »

Le plus jeune bougea simplement le bassin pour toute réponse, lui demandant ainsi inconsciemment de s'occuper de lui.

« Désolé...

— J'arrive, j'arrive... Je vais m'occuper de toi, mon chat... »

Aurélien rougit légèrement à son choix de mots et il l'aida à se relever de sorte à ce qu'il puisse entrer en lui. Il le sentit se tendre à l'intrusion de nouveau et il poussa un gémissement de plaisir qui cette fois il ne put taire en le sentant se resserrer autour de son membre. Une explosion de chaleur apparut soudain dans son bas-ventre et il vint enfouir son visage dans le cou du plus jeune qui lui, se retenait de gémir partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir. Il le sentit faire de lents va-et-vient sur son membre de manière hésitante et Guillaume l'attrapa à bras-le-corps, entourant de toutes ses forces sa taille de ses bras.

« Guillaume... » gémit le plus jeune et il sentit ses doigts chercher ses lèvres à l'aveuglette.

Lorsque ces derniers les eurent trouvées, Aurélien l'embrassa avec passion et Guillaume poussa un gémissement de plaisir contre ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression que le monde extérieur n'existait plus et que plus rien n'importait que ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment précis. Grâce à Aurélien. Il le sentit ensuite descendre une main le long de son torse, caressant ce dernier avec douceur, jusqu'à son bas-ventre, et il le sentit alors empaumer sa propre érection. Il le sentit faire quelques va-et-vient hésitants tandis qu'il continuait de remuer les hanches en rythme avant qu'il ne gémisse d'un air désespéré contre ses lèvres :

« Guillaume, apprend-moi... »

À cette supplique, Guillaume eut tout le mal du monde à se retenir de jouir et il enleva un bras de sa taille pour venir entourer sa main de la sienne :

« Suis mes mouvements, Orel... Je vais te guider. »

Il vit Aurélien entrouvrir les yeux en sentant sa main guider la sienne sur son sexe pour suivre avec intérêt ce qu'il faisait. Il observa attentivement ses gestes avant d'essayer de le faire à son tour seul et quand il eut prit le coup, sa main toujours doucement posée sur la sienne, Aurélien releva lentement le visage pour lui offrir un petit sourire fatigué. A cette vision angélique, Guillaume ne put plus se retenir et poussa un grognement significatif alors qu'il se déversait sans plus attendre à l'intérieur du plus jeune. Aurélien atteignit l'orgasme quelques secondes à peine plus tard, pris par surprise par le sien, et se déversa sur son ventre et leurs doigts entremêlés en poussant un gémissement puissant de plaisir. Guillaume le sentit retomber de son extase en se blottissant contre lui et se laissa tomber contre le matelas, en entourant sa taille de ses bras d'un air protecteur.

***

Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler un long moment avant que Guillaume ne se décide à bouger. Il écarta quelques mèches trempées de sueur du front de son amant avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur son front :

« Redresse-toi un instant, Orel... Encore un petit effort, mon amour. »

Aurélien grogna faiblement contre son torse mais s'exécuta et il se retira de lui avant d'attraper un mouchoir sur sa table de chevet pour les nettoyer un minimum.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il, réellement préoccupé par la santé du plus jeune.

— C'était... bien, répondit Aurélien en fermant les yeux, semblant déjà ailleurs. Très bien même... Je suis au septième ciel...

— N'importe quoi, rit doucement Guillaume en posant le mouchoir sur la table de chevet avant de l'attirer à nouveau contre lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais en fait, je te comprends. J'y suis aussi. »

Il sentit Aurélien sourire contre sa peau et baissa les yeux pour l'observer discrètement.

« Je t'aime, Guillaume. Tu sais... Je n'aurai vraiment pas pu espérer d'une autre première fois... Tu étais parfait...

— Je te retourne le compliment, Orel. Même si tu n'es pas ma première fois, tu es de loin ma meilleure.

— C'est pas vrai, sourit Aurélien contre sa peau. J'étais loin d'être à la hauteur, mais au moins comme ça je ne pourrais aller qu'en m'améliorant, non ?

— Crois-moi quand je te dis ça, Orel. Je ne te mens pas pour te faire plaisir, dit Guillaume doucement en glissant une main dans les cheveux noirs d'Aurélien.

— Ok... murmura d'une voix fatiguée le plus jeune pour toute réponse. Mais ce sera encore mieux la prochaine fois.

— Alors j'ai déjà d'y être, sourit Guillaume d'un air attendri. Mais pour l'instant, dors. Dors que tu es k.o. »

Aurélien ne lui répondit pas et il sentit sa respiration s'abattre paisiblement sur son torse à intervalles réguliers. Il sourit en fermant les yeux, sentant sa propre fatigue déjà prête à l'emporter loin du monde réel, et resserra un peu inconsciemment sa prise sur la taille du plus jeune déjà bien vite endormi contre lui. _Il s'endormit à son tour, heureux et calme de pouvoir s'endormir au côté de la personne qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour._


End file.
